Twisted Fates
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Nia was just a quiet girl with her own secrets and her own problems to deal with. But after her parents are killed she finds herself in Mystic Falls, meets the Salvatores and thier dark secrets. Rated T for safety Damon/OC then turns to Tyler/OC
1. In which Elena gets a new house Guest

**Hey all! I have recently come across a new obsession of mine and can't wait to write about it! Its name is Vampire Diaries and my muse came through Damon's torn character. =^. ^= I love him, and his I-have-been-hurt-with-feelings-before-so-I-pretend-to-not-have-them attitude. : ) I hope that you enjoy this, and as far as my other stories, I'm sorry to say that I have hit a writer's block, which I hope to break out of with this. So yea…**

**Me: Oh and what am I forgetting here…**

**Damon: How about your nonexistent ownership of your newly claimed obsession hmm? –Uses his eye compelling powers- You do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Me: -blankly staring at Damon's eyes-I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Damon: you do not own me or Elena or Stefan or anyone minus Valinia**

**Me: I do now own you or Elena or Stefan or anyone Minus Valinia. **

**Damon: That's a girl! Now get to this story already.**

**Me: right…^^" **

Chapter one: In which Elena gets a new house guest.

Sitting on the porch, I wait for Jenna to come out and tell me that I can meet Jeremy and Elena. I would be staying with the Gilberts as my new family in Mystic Falls. I didn't really want a host family, but I was forced to because I am only seventeen and therefore, not allowed to live alone in a hotel room. _I wonder how old that guy was… he had told me to find a Stefan here, but he doesn't seem to be around…I wonder…Am I early? Or maybe I shouldn't have listened to some stranger in a leather Jacket…Oh! Better go meet the "new siblings"_ I looked up to see Jenna beckoning me with a forced smile, and eyes flashing with annoyance. I smiled at her and told her that I hoped I didn't cause any trouble.

"Oh, no, honey, it's just been hard for Jeremy and Elena with their parents' recent death to have a new person in their house. But I hope that you will bond with your similar losses, even though it's terrible to bond through such tragedy." She gave me a wary smile and closed the door behind me, leading me to the family room.

"Well, I did tell Mayor Lockwood that I didn't mind living in a hotel until the man I was sent to find here had come, but he was most persistent that I stay with a family. I can only thank you for volunteering." I smiled and looked at the two teens on the couch before me. "You must be Jeremy and Elena! My name's Valinia, but I would prefer you call me Nia. May I just start by saying I am very sorry about your loss. I too have recently lost my parents and have been though a few things to try and deal with the pain." I looked away from them for a moment to try and erase the last few weeks of drugs, suicide attempts, and thrill seeking from my mind. I turned to find Lena looking at me with a doubtful look of scorn on her face and Jeremy looking away, understanding spreading across his features. "I seem to have given you reason to doubt me, Elena?"

"No, it's just I can't believe you have lost your parents and don't even have any family to go to, so you now must come stay with us. I wonder, where did you come from and who were you looking for? Why do you have to stay here while you wait for this person? Can't you just stay in the inn or something?" She seemed mad, she has a right to be; I am intruding in their period of grief.

"Well, I was journeying with my parents here from Italy. They were on their way to a town a little west of here. As for who I was looking for, I don't know to be honest, I was told by someone at the hospital that there was a person here who could help me while I found out what to do with myself…but I guess I am an unwelcome guest here…I think I'll go to Mayor Lockwood and let him know that I'll be needing a new house to stay in." I left through the door, grabbed my small amount of things from the porch and walked down the street. I ignored the hurt filled tears that persisted they fall down their face. _I never should have listened to him; I should have stayed where I was. I should have died with my parents. What is going to happen to me? Why is there scorn from everyone…well…minus that one guy, but he left shortly after he saved me…_I was near the grille by the time I realized I was being followed. I turned to face the person to blame and yell at him/her to leave me alone, when I realized it was an out-of-breath Jeremy. He must have run to catch up with me, seeing as I ran from their house to get the Mayor's office before nightfall. He walked the rest of the way over to me and apologized for his sister.

"She just hides what she is feeling and writes in her journal. She doesn't know what it's like to just let it all out or to try and be open about it. She would rather pretend she was fine and get on with her life." He looked down, sadly and a little embarrassed. "Just- what I mean to say is-don't leave yet, okay? She'll warm up when she gets to know you and I'm sure no one else her will understand what you're going through better than us right now." He sighed and looked down almost talking to himself in the last question. "I mean, at least until whoever you're looking for shows up?"

I took a hesitant step towards him as I sighed and pulled my hair from my eyes. "I guess if you ran all this way to get me to come back…" His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he actually **hugged **me, thanking me profusely and how his aunt would have killed him if I didn't come back. And that he was 'also kinda hoping I would come back too'. I laughed at his shyness, picked up my bags, and we walked back to the Gilbert house talking about anything I would need to know about Mystic Falls.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*that night…~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_I was back where it started…my parents…they had been pulled from the car and were now on the street…blood was everywhere….I stumbled to them, but the man was still there…if he was even a man…I had seen him __**drinking**__ from my parents, like they were human-shaped shakes! I tried to sneak back to what was left of the car, but I tripped on a twig. The figure's head jerked up and he was suddenly right in front of me. He stomped on my leg, giving me a fierce stabbing pain… Before I could even move, he had me pinned down by the throat and pulled me up to his face. His eyes were a pitch black and he had…fangs? Yes, they were __**fangs**__ protruding from his lips and he was going for my neck with them! I was frozen with fear, when suddenly the…the_ _**thing**__ was pulled from me and thrown back towards the bodies of my parents. My attacker recovered himself and then lunged at my savior…there was a blur of lunges, snarling punches and I think I saw a few bites get taken as well…as they were fighting I tried to get up, but I think that my leg was broken. I tried to lift my left leg, but was met with stabbing pain…yup definitely broken…I tried to drag myself back to the car, but my attacker had broken from the fight and had me by the throat again, this time in the air. I closed my eyes hoping for my death to be swift, but was met by a jolt through the man, and the sound of gasping. I opened my eyes to see the other man standing behind a gagging…whatever he was…with a…stake?...well it seem like an improvised one out of a thick branch, into the other's heart. I gasped as my attacker fell and I landed on my broken leg. I screeched in pain, only to be picked up by my savior, I feel bad to call him that, even though I didn't know his name…_

"_um…thank you…umm…what __**was**__ that?" I blushed into my arm, holding onto my neck. "And why did he __**bite**__ me? What the hell he did he do to my parents? Why do I feel so dizzy?" I pulled my hand from my neck. "Oww! He got me really good! Why didn't I feel it? You're Hot." I sighed, and then slapped myself in the face. "I'm sorry! I'm so dizzy and confused…" he was hot though, he had a handsome, chiseled face, he was tall, from what I could tell seeing as he was holding me, and muscular…and he had the most intensely blue eyes. I felt so drawn to them that I didn't even notice he was talking. "I'm sorry I missed what you said." He chuckled for a second and mumbled something about looking at my necklace. _

"_I was also saying that what attacked you and your family was a vampire, you're lucky I got here, or you wouldn't be all blushy and bloody right here." I blushed into a deeper red. "Okay, now that you know about vampire's you're not going to be safe so," He took my chin in his hand and looked me straight in the eye, making me feel like I would do anything he told me to. "When you get out of the hospital you're going to want to go to a town called Mystic Falls and look for Stefan Salvatore. You'll be safe there, and you won't have to worry about being attacked again…are you okay?" I snapped my gaze from his eyes, my sight fading fast and my head light. "yea, I'm fine, but who are….?" And then everything when black…_

"Woah!" I jolted upright on the couch, my temporary bed, shaking from my dream. _I can't believe I can still remember him…I don't even know who he is…I wish I did…I'll have to look for this Stefan tomorrow and get some answers. _After a half an hour of trying to remember why it was so important for me to find Stefan, I got myself some water from the kitchen and then drifted back to sleep. _I __**know**__ he said why I needed to find Stefan, and I think there was a message I was to give him as well, except it doesn't feel as mandatory as actually __**finding **__him…_

**Well that is all for now! I couldn't really think of what else for "the savior" to say, but I figured what I did have him say would work for now. Sorry if it's ooc. Anyway any feedback is much appreciated! **

**G. Lisselle**


	2. In which Nia meets The Falls Teens

**Hey there readers! I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I just really wanted to give a general idea of Nia's back story, before sticking her into the main plot, so yea…I still don't own anything sadly…I would totally try to own vampire diaries just for Damon …or Tyler...~^.^~ Anyway enjoy chapter two!**

Chapter two: In which Nia meets the Mystic Falls Teens

I slept undisturbed for the rest of the night, save for my phone alarm, in the morning. Though Jeremy had given me a recommended time that would give me enough "priming time", I set my alarm for an extra hour and a half earlier, so that I could shower and get what little laundry I had washed. My other clothes had been lost or stolen during my trip to Mystic Falls. As I got ready for my shower, I couldn't find any of my toiletries. 'That's weird; I could have sworn that I had put them with my other things...Maybe that was stolen from the last hotel…I can't remember what has gotten lost or stolen on this trip…oh well, I'll just use some of my hotel stash…' I grabbed the necessary items from thought stash, threw my clothes in the washer, and headed upstairs only to find a note on the bathroom door from Jenna explaining that my stuff was on a shelf in the room's closet. 'Well, I guess it was actually stolen, but in a more convenient way.' I pulled the note from the door, indicating that I had read it, and I pulled out my customary mango mandarin scented items, placing the body spray on the sink with my anti-humidity hairspray. I stood in the shower, allowing the hot water to slowly wake me up till my skin was a nice and comfortably warm pinkish color.

Once I had finished my shower, I got dressed into a jade green tank under my cropped leather jacket, with a black denim skirt and my high-heeled gladiator sandals. I went downstairs to switch my clothing and started the coffee machine with enough coffee for everyone in the house. I then proceeded to go back upstairs to shake my hair from its towel, combed and sprayed my brownish-red tinged curls with anti-humidity spray. I finished my routine by applying my minimal make-up of eyeliner and a light application of my brown and green schemed eye-shadow. When I got downstairs, the coffee was done, so I poured myself a cup, added the cream to my taste and searched for something to eat for breakfast. I finally decided on a poppy seed bagel toasted with some cream cheese and flipped through my school papers I would need to turn in. I had already received my schedule at some point yesterday, and now I just need to bring all of my records to the secretary's office. After I put the papers in my bag, I folded my blankets back into my duffel and gathered all of my other stuff, and placed them in my bag, or my other luggage. By the time I had finished all of this the drier was finished. So, I set to work folding and placing my newly clean clothes in my duffel and had just finished in time to hear Jenna, shortly followed by Elena and Jeremy, come down the stairs and get ready for school. I cleaned my dishes from breakfast and threw my hair in to a low side pony, allowing it to flow over my shoulder in a chaotic mess of ringlets.

Soon, Jeremy had walked out of the room shortly followed by Elena, who had reluctantly gotten me a ride with her and Bonnie. We went out of the house together finding Bonnie leaning against her Prius. Elena walked ahead of me hugging her friend and whispering something that earned her a 'be nice' glare from the other girl. When I reached them Bonnie smiled, "You must be Nia. I heard…somewhat about you from Elena last night. I'm Bonnie. So I hear you're a senior, but got pushed back into our grade?"

I tilted my head with a shy smile, "Yea, something about my records not being in order or something. Oh well, it'll be an easy 'A' for me! It's nice to meet you, Jeremy told me a lot about you yesterday. And about your other friend, Caroline, I believe? She seems like quite the ticket."

Bonnie laughed, "Well that's one way to describe her!" she gave Elena a look. "I like this girl! She seems like she would fit right in here." After noticing me look at my watch, she added "and we don't want to make her late on her first day of school! Let's get going."

We all got into the car and drove off towards school. While I looked out the window I heard Bonnie start to talk to Elena about her summer and her grams and other things, I didn't want to ease drop on. I didn't even hear them until Bonnie asked Elena if she was listening, to which Elena responded with saying something about Bonnie's Grams telling her about their family being witches. I leaned forward interested in what she was going to say; my family was Wiccan, so I know some 'witchcraft', but mostly medicinal stuff.

"You're family has witches?" Bonnie looked in her mirror, surprised at my sudden interest.

"Yeah, Grams says we came from Salem, like during the witch trials and stuff. She says that I may be a witch too." She smiled looking at Elena. "You know it would make sense: I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger. And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." I smiled at her, and couldn't help but laugh a little, which only made her go on, until a black bird came out of nowhere, hitting the windshield and causing Bonnie to slam the breaks. Panting, we both looked to Elena, whom Jenna had told me was in the car when her parents had died, asking if she was okay. Though unconvincingly, she said she was fine.

"Hey, I can't be scared of cars forever, can I?" She smiled at Bonnie, completely ignoring my concern as if I wasn't there. I was getting sick of this cold shoulder treatment, but whatever. Sighing, I leaned back in my seat and resumed to stare out the window. We were silent for the rest of the trip.

Once we got to the school, I rushed out thanking Bonnie and headed to the office. I reached the hallway, and crashed into a pair of muscled bodies with such force that I was knocked onto my back. Rubbing the back of my newly hit head, I looked up in frustration. "Hey why don't you watch where you're-?" I paused to see a tall, tan, and handsome jersey-wearing teen leaning down with an outstretched hand. "…going…" I said, mostly just to get the rest of the sentence out. I took his hand, still rubbing my head from the hit it had taken.

"I'm sorry about that… wasn't really paying attention, Matt here was moping about girl issues…I don't think I've seen you around the school, but didn't I see you at my dad's office yesterday?" I nodded amused by how sure this guy was of himself.

"Yea, I recognize you too, Tyler Lockwood right? And I'm guessing that this is Matt?" I turned from him to look at the other boy. He was tall, and broad, with shortly cut, shaggy blonde hair and piercing, ice blue eyes. They were very expressive, and right now they portrayed sadness and were directed towards the door. Tyler rolled his golden-rimmed brown eyes and I looked to see none other than Elena and Bonnie walking into the school. I must have made some snort or something in understanding…So that is would Bonnie was saying Elena should give a break to…because Tyler gave me a look that told me just how much I didn't know.

"So…are you heading to the office? I have to head that way anyways, left something in my locker…you need someone to show you the way?" I once again looked to see Tyler looking at me, already heading in that direction, as if to tell me he was going that way with or without me. I muttered thanks, and told Matt it was nice to meet him; whether or not he heard it from his preoccupied looks of depression towards Elena was unknown. I sped over to an already retreating Tyler, deciding to try to get to know my peers better.

"So…Matt and Elena dated? Was their breakup due to her parents' death in any way?" my curiosity was burning away at me and I started to ask so many questions, that I'm sure poor Tyler couldn't answer ten questions ago. He took it in stride though, answering as many as he could, pointing out classrooms that I may have on my schedule along the way. By the time we reached the office, I felt accomplished in knowing more about my, hopefully, soon-to-be friends at Mystic Falls High. We talked for a little while longer, until Tyler saw something out the window that didn't make him too happy. With an agitated sigh and some cursing under his breath, he said he would have to catch me later. He left before I could give any kind of reply, he was gone and I walked into the office.

I went up to the receptionist and gave her my name, schedule and paperwork from my bag. She then went through my papers and then looked back at me with a stern look on her face.

"You said you were in twelfth grade?" I nodded "The only grades I see are from your elementary till your sophomore year."

"But my guidance counselor said that she put everything in there," I looked in my bag to see if I left anything in it. "And my parents kept it all together when we left. And then I kept it together afterwards…Maybe I can call the office…they gave me the number in case anything like this would happen…" the secretary gave me the phone and I dialed the number on my paperwork.

"Hello, this is Valinia Thomas, I'm calling for Mrs. Galina?"

"Hello, Valinia, this is she." The voice on the other end wasn't the voice that I recognized, like she had a cold or something. "How may I help you? I heard about your parents, and am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, and well, Mrs. Galina, there seems to be a problem with my paperwork. My grading and scores from my junior year are missing in the paperwork you had given me when I moved."

"Well, if you could hold for a moment I can look to see if there is anything left in your file that I have." There was a long pause followed by a "well, it would seem that I don't have any of your paperwork. I'm pulling up your record on the computer." There was another pause, "I'm sorry, Miss Thomas, your record has been wiped from the server."

"What? Is there any way that this can be fixed?" I wasn't going to go through junior year _again_, I was supposed to be done with this, free from teenage drama after this year. And then I could put all of my mom's researching year behind me.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I can recover the information, you are just going to have to repeat your junior year. There is nothing I can do, I am sorry, but I have a meeting I have to attend to." With a final click the line went dead and I gave the phone to an expectant receptionist.

"She said there is no way to recover the paperwork and that I will have to repeat my junior year. I guess that I don't have a problem with my paperwork after all…"

She gave me my schedule back and told me to have a good day. Thanking her, I turned on my heel, head bent down in despair. 'Come on! I already had to repeat my junior year once in Italy due to a trip to the old Salvatore place that my mom found in hopes to help with her research…Damn her! Even in her death she hinders me from graduating!' My eyes started to itch the way they did when I was about to cry, and I squeezed them shut to stop the tears from coming, in the process crashing onto the floor for the second time this morning.

"What the hell is with everyone bumping into me today? Jesus, pay the hell attention where you're walking." I scowled at the large pale hand that was extended towards me, instead looking at the face of its owner, and suddenly everything but the guy before me went blank. It was the guy from the Grille last night, I felt the same way the last time I saw him. Without any reaction I felt him let me up, apologize and then turn his shaded face towards the receptionist as he went to talk to her. I turned my head to follow him, but was brought back to reality when Bonnie nudged my shoulder and gaped at the back of the figure before us. I smiled and told her what happened and that I didn't get look at his face due to shock from my head hitting the floor and his shades. After listening to her and Elena banter about him for a little bit I turned to leave and found myself looking into the crystalline eyes of the prettiest blonde girl I have ever met in person. She had soft wavy locks of hair and was twirling some strands around her finger. She was smiling at me with a warm and welcoming demeanor.

"Hi! You must be the new girl Bonnie was telling me about! I'm Caroline!" She hugged me super tight and started to go on and on about who and what I needed to know in Mystic Falls. Thankful for the information I couldn't get from Tyler, I listened happily, until the entire hallway went silent. The "other new student" was walking out of the office and had every single girl's attention, especially mine, much to my surprise. He wasn't really my type; he was tallish and had a chiseled jaw line with the most intensely dark and inviting green eyes. But I was only focused on talking to him…convincing him of something…I couldn't even think of that; only that I needed to get to him and that it was the only way to safety. I wasn't even aware of my movements as the school watched Elena awkwardly talk to him and share a laugh until I was gently pulled back to the side of the hallway by Tyler. The moment of awe was over, and I was unaware of the sudden traffic to get to class.

"Whoa there, Space Cadet! Rule number one for this school: Treat the hallways like a war zone." He looked at me with the fake command and with underlining worry in his eyes. I mock saluted him and then turned towards the girl that was with him. "Oh, this is my girlfriend Vicki, Vicki this is Nia, the new girl I was telling you about." I shook her hand, introducing myself properly. She seemed a little…buzzed, but I didn't want to mention it to Tyler. He seemed to already know; at least I think she may have been the reason for her abrupt departure earlier today. He wasn't paying attention to that though, but he was directing his worried look towards me. "I'm fine Tyler" I smiled away his concern. "Well…Actually, could you show me to my first Class?"

* * *

At the end of the day, I had survived everything, except for history. I went into the room and discovered that once again, I had class with all of Elena's friends. I sat at one of the two empty seats in the back and waited for everyone to pile in. It was during this time that I had to think about the new guy and why I am such a zombie around him. I try to rack my brain for any possible reason for it. When the thought had finally occurred to me, the class had started.

I looked around to see where everyone was sitting and noticed Elena looking towards where I was sitting, but not at me. Confused I followed her gaze, and then my dilemma had returned; the new guy was sitting next to me. It wasn't until Mr. Tanner started to talk about something about Mystic Falls' involvement in the Civil war in 1864. He was asking if anyone had known how many casualties were in the war. The room's tension and boredom alone were enough for me to regain myself. I was just able to catch him asking Bonnie. "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie had a look of confusion for having to answer so suddenly. "A lot? I'm not sure, but like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett. Mr. Donovan, maybe you can take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype." Mr. Tanner looked hopefully at the blonde.

Matt wasn't going to impress though: he simply chuckled saying, "That's OK, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

Mr. Tanner wasn't very happy now and he turned to his next victim. "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most historic events.

Elena took the honest root and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Mr. Tanner suddenly looked right at Elena and said the most stern thing I could ever fear being heard considering our common circumstance; "I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, but the personal reasons ended with summer break."

Suddenly there was a calm and collected voice next to me saying, "There was 346 causalities. Unless you're counting civilians."

The teacher finally happy to have someone answer correctly went, "That's correct, Mr.?"

"Salvatore." The sudden name brought back my mom's work: the reasons we were in Italy the constant searching for that name. But also it brought up a name I was to look for…a Stefan Salvatore. But my thoughts weren't long seeing as Mr. Tanner had asked if 'Mr. Salvatore' was related to the original settlers in Mystic Falls. His only response was that they were distant. Mr. Tanner continued his conversation with "Very good, except that there were no civilian casualties in this battle."  
Then the Salvatore teen responded, in the most matter-of-fact way, "Actually there were 27 civilian casualties. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be hiding weapons, but they were wrong. It's a night of great loss. The founder's records are stored in civil hall if want to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

The conversation as well as the rest of anything interesting in the class, ended with that.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Gilbert's house from hanging with Bonnie at the nearest book store, I got to my computer and pulled up my Facebook page on my laptop. I had completed all of my information and photos and everything last night: my parents didn't want anyone in Italy to remember us being there for some reason, most likely why my record disappeared. When the page loaded I already had a bunch of requests from my family and some people from Mystic Falls being Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, (surprisingly) Elena, and a few others. I immediately added them all and had a modest total of thirty friends, most of them distant 'family', otherwise known as my parents' safety group of informants. I went to my 'aunt' Kathy's page and gave her the secret message that my parents had me give to her in case anything happened. It entitled the following. "Dear Kat, made it to mystic falls during the dead of night, it was like we were vampires and didn't sleep. Parents are dead asleep from travel. Mom wants the Wiccan research that she gave you along with my missing things. Found some great people to trust and searching for a mysterious one whom was directed to us. Lots of love and safest wishes, Valinia." Satisfied in getting the official business done, I went to my profile to put my first status up.

**Valinia "Nia" Thomas**: First day of school at Mystic Falls High, consider yourself survived! _(within five minutes 14 people liked it and Jeremy had commented.)_

**Jeremy Gilber**t: You going to the party later?

**Valinia "Nia" Thoma**s: What party? And why don't you just come talk to me downstairs? Elena didn't let me go with her to wherever she is at the moment. _(few second later he commented again)_

**Jeremy Gilbert**: The beginning of the year party, we have one every year in the woods. I can take you and she's probably in the Cemetery, writing in her journal. And I didn't realize you were here, and my chair is too comfortable to leave at the moment. XD_ ( I laughed at his laziness before another comment came up.)_

**Tyler Lockwood**: Hey Nia! You should really go to the party! It's gonna be a blast! And if you get tired of this loser you can hang with me and Matt if you want. :) _(before I could react Matt had commented)_

**Matt Donovan**: Tyler! No need to be rude. Hey, Nia, to you know if Elena will be there? _( I appreciated him sticking up for Jer and also laughed at his grammer mistake of 'to' instead of 'do')_

**Valinia "Nia" Thomas**: I don't know, Matt. Tyler, Matt is right, you shouldn't be rude to Jeremy

**Jeremy Gilbert**: Ha! PWNED! _( I was shocked at the immaturity of these two guys)_

**Valinia "Nia" Thomas**: Was that really necessary, Jeremy? Really are all the boys this immature about their grievances with each other, or is it just them?_ (Bonnie decided to help me with this one, so I guys she got to Caroline's like she said.)_

**Bonnie Bennett**: No, it's just these two. You get used to it after a couple years. But I do agree with them in saying that you should go to the party, you can hang with Caroline, Elena and me! _( finally, I gave in, not that I had said I was against going in the first place and also voiced a concern of mine.)_

**Valinia "Nia" Thomas**: Fine I'll go to the party, but I don't think Elena will like me hanging with you guys, Bonnie. I wish I could, but I really don't need to give her more reasons to hat me. -_-' (_Bonnie Immediately decided to voice her opinion of the issue)_

**Bonnie Bennett**: Yey you're going! :D We, being me and Caroline, will have to do something about you and Elena then. She'll probably be looking for and staring at Mystery Man though. _(Matt rejoined the conversation: I swear this is a lot of commenting! It's like we were in a joint call!)_

**Matt Donovan**: Who was that guy anyway? He was very quiet and solitary until he spoke up in History.

**Valinia "Nia" Thomas**: Do you guys mean that Salvatore Guy? He seems to be a new student/town member like me, but he also seems to know his way around town…any way, I'm going to the Cemetary to try to talk to Elena before the party! See you all there! _(I really hoped that would end the conversation, and luckily it did, only Jeremy commented)_

**Jeremy Gilbert**: See you later! And good luck with Elena! _(I then logged off)_

I placed my computer on the kitchen counter and plugged it in to charge, grabbed my purse and left for the cemetery.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while! I was busy with school and needed to focus on some other stuff too! But I am planning on trying to update more often! I also need to ask you guys if I should do an episode each chapter or do what I'm doing right now, which is try to split it in half while adding some of Nia's outside stuff. Please let me know, and review! I hope you find this worth the wait! **

**~Elle**


	3. In Which Nia meets Stefan Salvatore

**Hello, there, my readers! I hope that this story is enjoyable so far! I've been having a good time writing it. So I am going to start right at the Cemetery, just to avoid any filler space! Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: **In which Nia meets Stefan Salvatore

* * *

I was slowly making my way across the tombstones, looking for Elena in hopes to try and talk out our issues before the party; for Bonnie and Caroline's sake. I mean, yeah I wanted to get to be on her good side as well and all, but I also wanted to do it slowly, on my terms in my own time. I didn't want to force something on her without any form of consent or mutual motivation. About a quarter of the way through the first set of tombs, I saw a small set of graves set aside. Curious, I step towards them, but felt a dark and foreboding presence when I was close. There were these voices, speaking to me almost yelling at me in their whispery voices. They were speaking in Latin, which wasn't good because my Latin is rusty from not having my aunt Kathy or my mom to be forcing me to practice. It also wasn't good because if they were speaking to ME in a cemetery in Latin it meant only one thing: they were dead witches. Not wanting to deal with that part of my life, I recorded the voices on my phone; others wouldn't hear it, but I still would. I then continued my search for Elena.

Upon reaching the Gilbert family plot, I saw Elena writing in her journal and looking like she was in deep, sad thought. It was almost as if she faked her way through school and then vented to her diary about. It reminded me of myself. On the way up here I wouldn't talk to anyone about what happened to me. When they asked, I would tell them only to falsely say I was fine and going to see family in Virginia. I would put on a happy face and do all sorts of things to forget about their death. At first there were several suicide attempts at the hospital; cutting the flow from my IV, asking for pain meds I didn't need more than I could, cutting my wrists, falling down the stairs while still in physical therapy and I even tried to shoot myself once outside of the hospital. Then I went to destroying myself instead. I went mountain climbing at the extreme areas, I went drag racing on the smallest streets, went spelunking in caves and I climbed the tallest buildings. I took any drug I could get my hands on with any alcohol I could find. I was an adrenaline-drug-and-alcohol junkie that was reckless to the point of destruction. It wasn't until I went to clean out my phone of any pictures or memory of them that I was able to fix myself. It was an old phone message from my mom when she was gone on another information-hunting trip. We had gotten into an argument over it this time and I was being selfish and terrible. It was the month for Prom, I had a date, he had bought me a ticket, and my mom told me I couldn't go. I already had a dress my mom had handed down to me from when she was my age and entered in the 'Miss Mystic Falls' pageant back in the U.S., but she was too busy with her research and would need me to stay home and help my dad, who if we left him home alone for a week would destroy the house. I said she was the most selfish and unreasonable mother I could ever have and wish that she never heard of the name Salvatore or that I wasn't born to have to be dragged through this obsession that took up all her time. She left with the most destroyed feelings and I didn't see her for a month. But halfway through that month, she had called my cell to check up on me and dad. I was at school, so she had to leave a message.

She had said, "Valinia, I can't explain myself for the things I've done and the things I am doing with the Salvatore research. It has been an obsession I've had since childhood. My mother was obsessed as well and would force me to work for her looking up scraps of things. I am so sorry I am doing the same to you. I know you just want to go out there and show the world what your mind has to offer. You do your gymnastics and fighting and are a brilliant woman. I almost forgot how old you were. I'm looking at my very last lead on the Salvatores in Italy, and then we can go home to Virginia. You can have a normal life like you want. I'll even stop teaching you witchcraft if you want…

I just called to let you know how much I love and envy as well as have pride in your independence. You are so separate from me and your father. You never let anyone tell you that you were just like either of us! You are a completely different woman! Most of all, I called to tell you how much I love you and to never leave you after this again. I'll become a 'normal' mom for you, bake you cookies, buy you tons of clothes, and do whatever you want. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I am here for you in body and soul. I will always, always be watching over you. Give your father my love."

I had burst into tears at this message, having forgotten about it for so long and after throwing away their memories so rashly and selfishly. It was the first and only time I really cried about their loss. I wasn't a crier, my mom was and I wasn't her, like the message said. A sudden fog brought me out of memory lane and I looked to see Elena just as confused. Except unlike Elena, I sensed a force that was causing it and walked towards it, watching us. It was gone when I reached it, so I moved towards the very bottom of the woods until I came across Elena talking to the new guy. I was far enough away to not become the braindead zombie I usually become, but I couldn't help but feel myself pull forward anyway. He had just told Elena his name was Stefan. Which made him Stefan Salvatore, and he was moving incredibly fast away from Elena, I had to run to stay at the right distance, only I was in full out zombie mode now and wasn't going to stop until I saw him. Until I talked to him about staying with him, I had to live with him. It was the only way to safety. Safety from what killed my parents. Safety from Vampires.

Shocked at the sudden memory of why I had to talk to Stefan, I stopped short at the door. I finally knew what was wrong with me, and I was powerless to stop it! I was compelled to talk to him by the guy who saved me; which meant that I was saved from a vampire by a vampire. Before I could try anything to stop myself, I had knocked on the door and my feet were rooted to the ground. I was scared about what would happen when I got into the house. I had my necklace, but I didn't have anything to channel from, and I wasn't strong after months without practice. My fear was replaced by shock, however, when I saw an obviously human man answer the door. He was about middle aged, and had a very weary look on his face. 'Of course there is a human, dummy, that way no enemy vamps can attack this vamp. GOD I need to get mom's research from Aunt Kathy!' My mind went from this right back to its compelled self and I found myself saying, "Good afternoon, I'm looking for Stephan. May I come in?" The man looked confused, but let me in and directed me up the stairs to the topmost room. I wish I could have dragged my feet even a little just to see how beautiful the place was, but my mind had other plans. Thanking the man, I took the stairs and walked right into the room without knocking, the sensible part of my mind hoping I didn't walk right in on him changing or something. "Stephan Salvatore? I've been sent here to find you when my parents and I were attacked by a vampire: We were on our way here. The vampire that saved me told me that at all costs I was to find you and to have me live with you." The 'teen' looked at me with a calm collected face until I finished.

"That vampire give you a name when he compelled you?" I sighed in relief and frustration at his understanding and at the answer to the question. "I'll take that as a no…Well, I'll tell you what? We can either talk, or I can show you a spellbook that can have you get rid of that pesky compelment and we can go our separate ways as friends." I had to clamp my jaw from dropping in shock over the fact that he could tell I was a witch.  
"Can we do both? I want to know how you-"

"Know that you're a witch? I could tell by your controlled speech despite being compelled, and your necklace also gave it away." He smiled, which I had to admit, was pretty cute. "So let's find you that spellbook."

"Well if you don't like the idea of compelling people for personal gain, than what about that guy that let me into the house?" my head was spinning by this whole experience.

"Who, Zach? He's a very very distant nephew of mine. The house is in his name. To keep the town safe, we have a human member of the Salvatore family in the founder's council to keep our tracts covered and to prevent any rogue being from destroying or harming the people of the town." I could only really nod; my mom didn't unearth that from her research.

"What did my speech have to do with being a witch, by the way?"

"When someone is compelled, you can tell because they sound distant, not really themselves. Also, you seemed to have what you would call the sensible part of your mind intact. " His accuracy at my terminology was astounding. "And the final thing being that when you talked, your eyes didn't dilate either."

"Oh…" We had made it down the stairs and I was able to better appreciate the beauty of the house. It was very old style Victorian, with all sorts of vintage prints on the wallpapers, and very old fashioned furniture everywhere with deep, rich colors. The living room like area took my breath away, there where vintage sofas, a fireplace, tables with lamps, but most of all: Books. There were bookcases up to the ceiling with the type of bookcases that were along the back wall. I was in awe at all of the books I saw that I didn't notice that Stefan had moved towards them. I was aware of the fact when he had called over to me saying, "Do you want to be compelled or not?"

"Sorry... today has just been a lot to handle… I haven't been in Mystic Falls in years…I doubt anyone recognizes me and I don't know what to do about my living arrangements and my parent's…my parent's…d-d-d-d-d-d-dea-" I sank to the floor, finally losing myself to the fact that I'll never see them again, never hug them again, never hear them again. I'll merely miss them until I die. Here I was finally getting the help I needed from this whole compelling mess, crying in this vampire's living room after he as ever-so-nicely offered to help me with my problem. 'I need to pull myself together, no; I HAVE to pull myself together. This is weak, you were taught better than this! Dad would tell you that no matter how painful this is, it will help make me stronger. Mom would tell me to stay strong and push through any weakness inside me, any supernatural enemy could use it against me. If only she knew what I was doing right now…' I sniffled and walked over to Stefan, whipping my eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. Um…could we please get this tedious compelment off of me so I can go work out my other problems?" He merely nodded, understanding in his eyes. He also looked amazed at how easily I was able to calm myself.

We looked for the books for about an hour, when I finally touched my necklace and muttered to the goddess how I needed to be free from the mental hold this guy got on me. I turned to Stefan who looked confused at what I just did and laughed to myself.

"Was that all it took? Wow…Well, I guess I'll get out of your hair then…my friend is expecting me to meet him so he can take me to a party...will you be there?" I felt calm around him, and I feel, that this whole afternoon was enough for him to have earned my trust.

"Um…yea…I guess." Stefan smiled at me again, and I left saying goodbye to Zach as I ran back to the Gilbert's place.

* * *

**Okay! Sorry this was so short! I'll make the next one nice and long for you! Hope you are liking this. Reviews are love! **

**Gwen**


	4. In which Nia meets Damon Salvatore

Chapter Four: In Which Nia Meets Damon Salvatore

* * *

Third person pov  
Stefan watched Nia leave the boarding house, curious about her character. He had prided himself with being a good reader of such a human aspect, but he just couldn't peg this young witch. All he knew about her was that Damon sent her to him and that she was a witch; a strong one to boot. Not only was she strong, but she had only just breached the surface of her ability and was only just aware of the nurturing aspect; not the harmful. But what he didn't understand was why his brother had sent her. Though she didn't know who the vampire was that sent her to him, Stefan knew immediately that it was his older brother and torturer, Damon. Ever since they had been turned, Damon had sworn Stefan a lifetime of misery and has been keeping true to his words. What Stefan wanted to know was this new girl, Nia's part in it. She didn't seem to hold any malice for him or vampires, but she also didn't show any love for them either. He resolved that he would need to keep an eye on her and ran out of the house to catch up to her before she got to town.  
"Say, Nia!" The girl turned at the sound of her name, confusion in her face, then a look of realization appeared when she saw who it was. "I was thinking, and you said despite Da-I mean the vampire's compulsion, you still needed a place to stay, right?"  
"Well, not exactly…I mean I've been trying to convince Mayor Lockwood to let me stay in the hotel, but he refuses to have me pay to the town weekly if I am still in school. So right now I'm sleeping on the Gilbert Family's couch…I really didn't mean to come here and impose on anybody." She gave him a brief, kind smile and started to turn towards town again.  
"Wait! The boarding house has all sorts of spare bedrooms; I insist that you come and stay with me and Zach. The only room that is off limits is the master bedroom with the flow-in bathroom…That belongs to someone already." It was his turn to smile as she faced him again, amazement in her face.  
"Really? You're sure you don't mind? Thank you so much, Stefan! I promise you won't regret it!" She ran over and gave him a brief hug before heading towards town. "I'll bring my stuff over after the party! I'll see you later!" And with that Stefan walked towards the grille, the girl slowly fading in the distance.  
Nia's pov  
I ran towards the Gilbert house amazed at my luck at the Salvatore boarding house. If only my mother could see me now! I left my revelry with that comment and was solemn until I silently reached the Gilbert's house. I fought the urge to knock and walked in, finding Jeremy on the couch. He was lying there remote on his stomach, a listless expression on his face. After I closed the door, he lifted his head up lazily.  
"Is that you, Nia? How'd it go with Elena?" Damn it! I knew I had forgotten something.  
"Well, when I reached the Cemetery, she wasn't there…So I wandered around town for a little, ya know…get my barings right and then I kinda…bumped into…Stefan Salvatore, the other new kid? He lives in the boarding house and offered me a place to stay! So, um….yea…He lives with his ne-uncle, and they both insisted that I come and stay there since they have the room for me….so…..I think I'll go there after the party if you could…help….me…..with my things….." I don't know why, but it was really awkward to tell Jeremy about my new living arrangement. I didn't want him to think I was unhappy here. I was only here for a night…but maybe, just maybe it would be better for me to not be here. I mean yea, Elena is gonna be pissed either way, so I might as well do it farther away from her. I walked over to the arm of the couch and sat by Jeremy's feet, looking at him expectantly. To my surprise, the freshman smiled at me.  
"It's great that you found somewhere to stay! Not that we would've kicked you out anyway. So was this Stefan guy the person you were sent to look for?" I nodded, floored by his enthusiasm. Maybe I was right to let him down gently…  
"yea…I guess he was…" Smiling back at him I looked at my watch to see the time: 5:30. "So~! What time does this party start?"

So it was about 9:30 when we all heard Elena's scream. I had been chilling with Matt and Tyler-Jeremy had found some of his pals and I didn't feel comfortable hanging with druggies- drinking away my boredom. Well, not exactly drinking them away, just that whenever Tyler offered the bottle I took a healthy gulp, is all. It wasn't as if any of the other guys were gonna come talk me up anytime soon. Besides, someone needed to look sadder than poor Matt as he watched Elena be talked up by Stefan and his whole mysterious allure thing he had going on.  
I had been taking an extra generous gulp of the warm amber liquid that Tyler offered when I heard it. It was a blood curdling scream of pure terror. We didn't know it was Elena until a few minutes later when she and Jeremy appeared carrying a body between the two of them: it was Tyler's girlfriend, Vicki. Tyler and I were the first two to get to them. She was shaking violently and her neck was ripped to shreds: She had been bitten by a vampire. I looked over at Stefan in mortification; he looked over at me almost sensing my stare. He shook his head viciously at me and mouthed, 'I'll explain later': I nodded slowly. I looked over to Tyler, concerned for him and Vicki. He was just staring into space, not even at her face, but his face was still directed towards it. I leaned over and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at it for a couple seconds and looked back at Vicki as we heard the sirens of the ambulance get closer.

I shifted my duffel higher onto my shoulder and walked towards the door. I needed my explanation and I wanted it now. Sadly, I had to heft all of my stuff to the boarding house because Jeremy went to the Hospital to see Vicki. I've known the guy for two days and I can tell he had something for her. I walked into the door, and was greeted by Zack who helped me with my bags. Thanking him I asked if he knew where Stefan was. He nodded and directed me to his room. I walked up slowly, scared of what he would tell me. I mean he could tell me he lost control and Vicki was a quick way out. He could tell me to have everyone forget. I knew this offer was too good to be true!  
As I approached the door I heard two male voices on the other side. One was Stefan and the other one sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it from anywhere. I gently opened the door and suddenly two figures turned towards me. Figures they would hear me; no stealth among vampires. I meekly walked in, and started to mumble something about wanted my promised explanation, when the taller figure was suddenly in front of me. Looking up, I immediately realized who it was. "You! You're the vamp that saved me a few months ago! What do you want with me, why did you send me here? Better yet, who the hell ARE you?!" I couldn't contain the confusion and hurt from being dumped in the hospital by some stranger who took the time to save me from a vamp as well as compel me to find another Vamp.  
I swung for his face, but he deftly grabbed it without a single thought. I pulled my arm away in defiance and looked towards Stefan for help. Sighing he complied with, "Nia, this is my brother, Damon. Damon Salvatore." He looked warily at his brother, but Damon was looking at me, with an interested look on his face.  
"Looks like you aren't compelled anymore, did you do what I told you, or did Saint Stefan have you remove it?" His ice blue eyes were directed at me with eager amusement. "You seemed like a strong one, for being such a young girl of your kind."  
"Ech- Excuse me? What the hell makes you think you can talk to me like I'm some sort of lower creature. Sure, you're a vampire, but don't think I can't crisp you up on the spot!" I was raging now; I may be a small girl, but I was nobody's doormat. "And if you MUST know, it started off with me 'doing as you told' and ended with me removing it. On. My. Own." I turned the coldest glare I could at his eyes, which was hard considering I felt like I was looking into an iceberg. I turned to Stefan, expectantly. "I suppose HE was your explanation for Vicki? HE did this to her and not you?" I clipped my 'he's to show my blatant disapproval of the other Salvatore. He merely smiled an admittedly charming smile in my direction and bowed, "At your disposal, Ma'am." I rolled my eyes and gestured to my duffel bag, which I didn't even realize I had brought with me until now.  
"This meeting aside, where should I be putting my stuff? I mean, I don't want to be rude, but suddenly, I want to go to bed." I once again glared at Damon. He seemed highly confused with my demeanor, but didn't say anything, just looked at me with a strange glint in his eyes. The thing is, I'm not really mad at him, just the fact that he had ditched me after saving my life for some unknown reason. And he attacked the girlfriend on one of my new friends. I really just needed to sleep on the fact that he was here and that I would have to live with him and his vampire habits.  
Stefan nodded and moved towards the door, giving Damon a warning glare. It wasn't until then that I realized the window in Stefan's room was blown out, like someone was thrown through it. I could only imagine how the reacted upon seeing each other, so I chalked it up to a fight. Stefan placed his hand on my shoulder and gently guided me to the door. Still fuming, I decided to just follow him and not say a word. I wasn't mad at Stefan, so I didn't want to vent on him. So as we walked down the stairs to the hallway I merely asked, "Is your brother always this..."  
"Show-offy, out-putting, jerkish, asinine?" Stefan was smiling, understanding my annoyance immediately.  
"I was going to say cocky, but those all work too." I laughed drily and stopped suddenly as Stefan came across a door. He turned the handle and pushed the door inside. Taking my duffel, he motioned me inside. The room was beautiful: it was all Victorian styles and prints in all shades of grey. There was a beautifully carved dresser that was double-doored with a full length mirror in the middle. Next to it was another window with slate grey, lace curtains as well as a chaise lounge in the far left corner. Beside the door on the same half on the room was a deep rollover desk with a cushioned chair at it. In the right hand corner there was a short dresser with big drawers and a mirror on top and a folding changing partition carved out of the same deep wood as the rest of the objects. The bed was a large canopy, with grey curtains and about a thousand pillows on top. At the end there was a hope just with a quilt on it and there were three-legged tables on either side of the bed. There was also a cushioned chair at the second dresser and on the bed, and I saw that Zach had put my other bags there. The whole sight was beautiful and I could only stand there speechless at the door.  
Stefan turned to me, and sitting on the, what was this, cushioned window seat near the desk. I was so floored by how positively amazing my room was, I didn't realize he had stepped in. I grinned over at him, happy for such an improvement.  
"I take it you like the room? I didn't know what color you liked, so I figured the grey would be the best to work with." I nodded unable to voice my gratitude. "I'm glad. So, I'm going to go out, feel free to get settled, and if you need anything, just ask Zach."  
"Okay, thanks." I waved to him as he left. "Oh and Stefan? I'm sorry about my assumption at the party!" I could hear him laugh as he descended the stairs and could already tell I was forgiven. And with that I unpacked my stuff and went to shower.  
~~~~~~(there's a lot of these, I know, but please bare with me it's the last one!)~~~~~~  
After unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep for about three hours, I found myself going down the stairs to get a snack from the kitchen: I was going to have to do some shopping though, cuz man, Zach doesn't eat much. After settling on doing some grocery shopping on the way home from school tomorrow, I considered buying a car. Unsure of the immediate connection between the two, I grabbed a Klondike bar from the freezer and made my way to the library/ living room. The fire was going in the fireplace and there was a scotch glass at the window table. Sneaking around the corner I saw that Damon was surveying the wall height book shelf, muttering under his breath. "Stupid Stefan and his lack of organization, can't find a decent book if I wanted too…." I decided that, hey, I live here too now, so I wasn't going to hide. Moving from my spot I went over to him and pointed at the shelf.  
"This shelf has all of his historical troves and diaries, the books are on the unit to the right." Going to said shelf, I looked around and was excited to find the book I wanted to read; Oscar Wilde's 'The Portrait of Dorian Gray'. Smiling at my find I moved over to the couch where I had left my ice cream bar. Careful to not get any on the pages I ate and read quietly being none the wiser to what Damon was doing. It wasn't until my light was being blocked that I realized that he was standing over me, just watching me read.  
"May I help you?" Not even looking up from my book, I voiced my concerns of my lack of lighting. "Did you find what you were looking for?"  
"Yes I did, but I am in need of your assistance." He swiftly moved to the other side of the couch and lifted my feet, sitting down where they were just seconds ago perched. "And now I am all set, thank you." He let go of my feet, as if to let them rest on his lap, but I pulled them to lie next to it instead. "My, my touching aren't we? Is that really the way to treat your ever so hot savior?" And there it was, the reason he was silent when I met him: he was going to use my blood-loss-induced ramblings against me: At least he was gentlemanly enough to wait for Stefan to not be around.  
Shaking my head I had to admit, the guy's got class. Tact, not so much. "No it isn't, but I'm still kind of pissed that I was dumped in a hospital with no explanation and a compulsion placed on me!" I mock glared at him, but I wasn't feeling nearly as fiery as I had earlier today. Damon simply smirked and looked over at me.  
"Do you really think you would have remembered any explanation I gave you? Or listened to me when I said to come here? No, you would have just freaked and I would be sent to jail for being a creep and scaring you to death. So just relax and be grateful I even got you to a hospital." I had to admit, he had a point, so I decided to try and mend the situation.  
"Okay, so I'll give you that one. Also, I owe you a thank you." I half-smiled towards him. "I guess I wouldn't really be mad at you right now, if it you hadn't saved me." He chuckled.  
"I would say you're right on that one there…" We shared a smile and I felt more at home than I had in a long, long time. And with some stranger to boot! So we continued to read in relative silence until about 3:30 in the morning. Figuring I should probably get at least some sleep before school tomorrow, I stood up to go to bed. Damon followed me soundlessly and when I turned to close the door I found that the door across the hall to me was Damon's room. Maybe living here wasn't going to be too terrible after all.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for how long this took! I had massive writers block and I also got carried away with school and work and then school again! I am soooooo sorry for not doing this sooner...I found out that this was in another account that I had this story up on, so I'll be adding this...Also, I'm probably gonna skip to a few days later to the episode that Vicki dies. However, this may take a little while because I have to rewatch the first season due to having plot bunnies for season three. _


	5. In Which Nia starts to fit in

Chapter Five: In Which Nia Starts to fit in

The next day at school past almost as slowly as yesterdays, and what little sleep I had didn't help. Though it was kinda funny to see Elena and Stefan get blamed for giving each other goo goo eyes in class today. I swear Mr. Tanner just doesn't like the two of them. On the way to lunch I saw Tyler talking to two girls I found out were on the cheerleading squad, and they let me into the conversation. It wasn't much for me to contribute really, seeing as it was about football, and back in Italy it was all about the soccer. I could sense trouble brewing though, when I saw Jeremy coming down to us, determined an angry.

"Hey, Tyler, hey I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering how Vicki is doing since you know, you guys are so close. I- is she okay?" Jeremy was looking pointedly at the two girls and me as he was talking. I was kinda wondering the same thing, but I was kind of getting worried by the flame that was brewing in Tyler's eyes.

"She's fine," he said bluntly, "Now get outta here."

But Jeremy persisted. "How was she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? Was she happy do see you, what room number was she?"

Tyler didn't like this part of the conversation one bit, I could sense a fight about to happen. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"ya keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Cuz I'll go right here right now." Jeremy shoved, Tyler, bumping him into me. I grabbed his arm, looking between the two of them.

"Tyler...Tyler, don't do it..." I said, gripping his arm really hard, and inwardly marveling at the strength it held. He ignored me though, still looking at Jer.

"Walk away, Gilbert. This is your final warning."

"No this is your final warning, Dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." And with that Jeremy stalked off. Sighing, I let go of Tyler, who just laughed it off, turning back to the three of us.

"Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?"

I smiled, tight lipped, "Hey, Tyler, can I talk to you privately?" He nodded and we went down to a table as I grabbed my food.

"So?" Tyler sat looking at me grabbing my sandwich and grabbing the other half. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What was that all about?!" I half shouted, also pouting at the loss of half my food. "I mean, seriously, why would he come at you like that?"

He swallowed the bite he'd taken from my sandwich and shrugged. "We've always been like that. He's a loser, and he won't stop crushing on my girl."

"It sounds to me like he has some genuine worries about her. And how is she really?" He looked down at his shoes and I had a realization. "You didn't even go to the hospital to see her!?"

"Look, I would've it's just-" He sighed, and looked around as if trying to escape our conversation. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Why don't want anybody else to hear it?" I frowned, but he gave me a pleading look and I complied, "Yea, sure, here, give me your phone."

He looked at me skeptically, but did. I plugged my cell number into his phone, and then sent a message to my phone. Giving it back he nodded, noticing what I did.

"Alright, I'll text you when I can meet up later, 'kay?" Tyler said and looked to Matt. "Hey, Matt! Over here!"

Matt walked over and looked at me, "Hey, Nia. How're you?"

I smiled, "I'm good, Matt, please sit down." He did and then I pounced, "So, Matt. How's Vicki?" Tyler gave me a look, but I ignored, it. I wanted to know that she was okay.

"She's...going to be okay." Matt looked at me warily. "She just needs her sleep, ya know?" I nodded.

"It's a good thing that Jeremy and Elena found her so fast then, huh?"

"Yea, stalking her actually was good for her," Tyler Scoffed, picking at my bag of chips before I snagged it back, "What the hell, Nia! I was eating those!"

I scoffed, "Yea, didn't know that I packed a lunch for two." I munched on a chip and then sighed, "Also, stop talking about Jeremy that way! He suffered a loss, just like Elena did, and he's just acting out..."

"Okay, whatever. Hey, are you coming to the comet thing tonight?" I tilted my head to him, confused, "Nobody told you about the comet? It passed over mystic falls about 145 years ago and it's going to pass over again tonight. The founder's council is throwing a big thing with candles tonight in the town square."

Matt perked up, "Yea, you should come, the whole gang'll be there, and it'll be a chance for you to get to know everyone better in less...intoxicated settings unlike last night."

I laughed a little at that and nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

Matt and Tyler smiled, "Sweet" Ty said, and then the bell for the end of lunch rang.

* * *

After school Bonnie and Caroline dragged me and Elena to the chat for a bite to try and get whatever negative feelings for each other out and over with for the comet gathering thing tonight. I have previously stated that I hold no ill will for Elena, and even said as much, which didn't really get me very far today. Elena still didn't really talk to me and we were both just awkwardly sitting there until Caroline started talking about how cool it will be to see the comet tonight. Bonnie fidgeted in her seat.

"What's up Bonnie?" I said, concerned for my friend.

"Well, I was talking to Grams and she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it past over Mystic Falls There was lots of Death. So much blood and carnage it became a bed of paranormal activity."

Caroline shook her head cynically, "Yea, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." She then turned back to the conversation her and Elena were having about the brunette and Stefan last night. "So then what?"

Elena laughed, "So then nothing."

Caroline continued digging, "No sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope we didn't go there." she was starting to get a little agitated.

"Not even a handshake. I mean Elena, we are your friends. You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"Okay, what is with blockage, just jump his bones already!" Bonnie and I looked at the blonde incredulously. "Okay it's easy. Boy likes girl, Sex."

The three of us snorted at this. "Profound." Elena scoffed. Suddenly she got up.

Bonnie laughed, "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right, it is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

She left and Caroline clapped, "See, you can get to her if you're blunt enough!"

I laughed, "Caroline, I don't think that's how you need to go about talking to her all the time."

"Just you wait; now, we need to help you out!" Caroline said rubbing her hand diabolically.

"What are you talking about, Care?" Bonnie looked as scared as I felt.

Caroline turned to me, her eyes flashing mescheviously. "So, Nia, have you spotted anybody you like? Your own Stefan Salvatore, if you will?"

I shook my head laughing. "No Caroline, I'm good…and I think I'm gonna head out too. Get some homework done before this whole Comet thing."

"Okay, see ya, Nia!" Bonnie waved, while Caroline called out after me, "Don't think I believe you for one second! I'll find out who you like, just you wait!"

As I reached the area close to the boarding house, I noticed Elena leaving, and rushed into the house to see why she would have left so early. Once inside I found Damon and Stefan staring at each other. Stefan stayed put while Damon walked off, so I decided to follow Damon.

"Hey, noticed that Elena was here…"

"Yup! Stefan's not to happy that I met her."

"And that's stopped you before?" I quirked an eyebrow at him curiously, wanting to know more.

"Oh, definitely not, he's just being extra careful because he doesn't want me to ruin things like what happened with Katherine."

"What does Katherine have to do about it?"

"Do you even know who Katherine is?" Damon turned to me intrigued.

"I'm guessing an Ex? And somehow you are the cause of them breaking up?"

Damon smiled. "Close, but not quite, Nia. Dear, sweet, nosey Nia," He moved Past me and poked my nose, grabbing a picture and passing it to me. "That is Katherine. The girl that both of I, as well as Stefan, loved…before she died."

Wrinkling my nose, I took the picture and nearly dropped it. "She looks just like…"

"Elena? I know that's the problem. I just hope that's not the only reason that Stefan went after her. It would suck if history repeated itself."

"Um…yea…" I couldn't help but think she looked too much like someone else that I knew too.

"What's on your mind pipsqueak?" Damon wrapped his arm around my shoulders, taking the picture back.

"Just…Could you tell me about her?"

Damon let me go, moving to the couch. "You may want to sit down. It's a long story…"

A little after Damon told me about Katherine, I got a text from Tyler telling me to meet him at the Grill, so I left and met him there.

"Hey, ready to talk?" I said, smiling over at him when I reached the pool tables.

"About that…"

"Oh, hey, Nia! What's up, didn't know you were going to be here." I looked from Matt to give Tyler a look.

"Okay, so I lied, but I wanted to hang before the comet and you and Matt seem to be the only people available." He shrugged and left to grabbed us each a stick.

"I take it you weren't expecting me, huh?" Mat looked over at me, with my arms crossed in annoyance."

"Nope, no offense, but Tyler and I were supposed to talk about something privately, and where is he going?"

"Looks like to talk to Vicki…I'm not sure how I feel about him being with my sister…"

"Wait, Vicki's your sister?!" I looked over at her and from what I knew of her back to Matt.

"Yea, why?"

"You must uh…you both look so different." I shifted my gaze and grabbed my own pool stick and racked the balls. "Wanna play?"

"Hey, don't cut me out!" Tyler came back smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"How's Vicki?" I smirked.

"Shut up Nia!"

* * *

_And that's it for now Lovelies~!_

_Now I want to apologize for not doing a lot of Nia/Damon vibs just yet, I just want to set up the scene for the later Nia/Tyler feels that end up happening. This is also a shorter chapter, I know, I'll make the next one longer! :) _

_And going back to the whole relationship thing, Damon will work his way in don't you worry! _

_Reviews are Love _

_~Gwen_


	6. In Which Nia learns Damon's complex

Chapter 6: In Which Nia learns of Damon's Nature

The comet festivities had begun, with people handing candles to each other and lighting them together. Tyler and I were on the bench chatting about the football team that couldn't, and all the other knowhow I could possibly need for the school proquo. Next to us Caroline babbled to Matt about all the responsibilities she has as part of the school dance committee, cheerleading captain, and several other clubs she was involved in. After a little while, Bonnie and Elena arrived, and we greeted them, Matt and Caroline handing the girls candles. Suddenly, I had an excuse to take Tyler to have our private convo.

Grabbing his arm, I jumped up to address the group. "Hey guys, Tyler and I are grabbing Coffee, my treat, anybody want anything?" Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt each ordered something with thanks, and I saw that Elena and Stefan had walked away for a private chat, so I dragged Tyler behind me to the Grille. Once there, we noticed that there was a monumental line of people who had the same idea as me. This made us decide to go to the bar and order the drinks from there. We sat in silence for a little, but then I felt Tyler's gaze on me, so I turned, a little flustered.

"What is it, Ty? Why are you staring at me?" I whisper-yelled, a , little unnerved by it.

"What are you up to, Nia?" He held his gaze, his tone even, making it all the worse.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away, but he only let out a half-hearted sigh.

"So I'm wrong in guessing you dragged me with you for more than just the carrying drinks for you?" I lowered my gaze guiltily. "Of course not," he muttered, the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Will you please talk to me? I mean, why can't you see your girlfriend in the hospital, but hang out with me and Matt all the time?" I whispered, hands in my lap.

"Not until you tell me what the whole 180 this is from how I've seen you hanging out today!" He snapped suddenly, clearly irked by how submissive I've been."

I sighed, forcing myself to look at him. "Okay, I'm an academy kid whose mom was a hunter and tried to make me a more outgoing and stronger person. So I let that out when I meet new people to hide how much of a terrified and scared person I am! Is that better for you? Will you talk to me this way?" I burst out, angry at myself more than him for letting the facade slipe.

He hesitated, a little put off by my outburst, while I ordered the drinks from the waitress. After she left, he gave me a weary look and started to tell me what I wanted to know.

"Okay, the truth is, my mom doesn't exactly approve of Vicki and so for official town appearances, we aren't really together. I don't like her, I ignore her when my parents are around. Since my dad's the mayor, my mom knows people at the hospital, so I can't visit her. Usually, I just ask Matt about her, and then I got to see her here today. As for you, well, my mom likes you, especially after she found out you were a founding family member. So I hung out with you...to..."

I stood up suddenly, angry and hurt. "You used me to appease your-"

"That'snottheonlyreason!" Tyler quickly interjected, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I think you're really cool, and I like hanging out with you."

I paid for the drinks as they arrived and looked at him in disbelief. "Yea you will say whatever saves your- wait, what?" I faltered once his words registered in my head, as I handed him the tray. He didn't help though, just laughed and followed me to the door to get back to the guys. Just as we reached the door, Caroline burst through it the group in tow.

"There you guys are!" She exclaimed with a smile and a wink in my direction. "We were starting to wonder if something happened to you too."

Tyler rolled his eyes, as I deadpanned, "Only the long line and slow service, Care."

She waved us off with a "Yea, yea, well we got bored outside, so we decided to come inside until later."

And with that we all followed the blonde to the tall tables at the back of the Grille.

After two hours of Caroline giving me glances and texts demanding I tell her what is going on between me and Tyler (which after what I heard today, I want nothing, but still am unsure), while Elena, Bonnie, and Matt talked about football and cheerleading to catch the Gilbert girl on what she missed, Jeremy came in out of breath and extremely concerned.

"Hey, have any of you guy seen Vicki?"

Tyler smirked condescendingly, and I could tell where this conversation was going to head. "You're her stalker, why don't you tell us?"

Jeremy bristled, "I can't find her."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, removing my warning hand, and verbally waved the Gilbert off, "She probably found somebody else to party with." He flashed a look at Elena who was on the other side of him, and smiled, "Sorry Pill Pusher, I guess you got replaced.

"What's with the Pill Pusher," Elena asked, her sibling instincts kicking in suddenly while I glanced at Jeremy saddened by how true my estimate with how he deals with his loss was.

"Ask him." Tyler said, looking straight at Jer with a challenging smirk.

"Do you really wanna do this right now?"

Though Tyler was done, Elena wasn't "Are you dealing?"

Jeremy huffed with a final glare for Tyler and started to leave. Just as I got up to talk to him, I heard Tyler next to me. "She's never gonna go for her."

He whipped around, as I stared at Tyler in disbelief. "She already did: over and over and over again." Caroline then jumped into the silence that was their glaring match.

"You slept with VICKI DONOVAN? I mean Vicki Donovan slept with YOU?"

Jeremy grimaced, still looking at Tyler, "And I didn't have to force her into it."

Just as Tyler's eyes flashed dangerously, Matt spoke up. "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

"Nothing man, he's a punk."

Matt, however, was unsatisfied, "You know what? How bout all of you shut up, and help me find my sister." Bonnie looked over sympathetically, "We'll check the back."

I walked over to Matt and spoke quietly, "I'll go with you to check the square." I caught jeremy coming towards us to help, but Elena had other ideas, and dragged him aside, then out of the Grille.

After Matt and I canvassed each side of the square, we met at the middle to report. Matt was growing steadily more concerned.

"Did you see any sign of her Nia?" His voice cracking with grief as I shook my head though the sentence.

"I'll keep looking around, but why don't you go ask Stefan?" I gestured to where I just saw the vamp, trying to distract Matt so I could try a hearing spell for her. He went over to talk to him, but first I grabbed his hand, "And Matt? Be nice; He's not that bad a guy." He nodded and I stayed in the center, moving my eyes to see if anybody was watching me before grabbing my pendant and concentrating.

I felt the air shift slightly, my waves tousling lightly in the wind I'd created, and I could hear Vicki's voice in my ear, she was fighting against someone, and she sounded like she was in pain. Looking to the Grille, I could vaguely make out that it was the source. I moved to the Grille, and caught Stefan doing the same. However, he was able to vamp speed jump to the top where I'd have to find the stairs to the roof and make it up by foot. by the time I was able to finally make it up there, I found Vicki sobbing on the floor near me. I glanced over and saw Damon with Stefan, yelling.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

" Why? So what, I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" He paused, seeing the two of us as I grab Vicki's shoulder and calm her down, soothing her with slight magic. "You know what? Let them go." Damon glances over at the plural and his eyes widen as he sees me. "Let them tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon looked at me, and then at stefan, a little hurt, but also kinda mad. "Huh. wow." he walks over to us, holding his hand out for me to give him Vicki. I hold fast, and she whimpers out the negative, but he grabs her anyway. "Come here, Sweetheart." Vicki grabs for me, sobbing, out "no, no no no" While Damon pets her hair. "It's okay." he pulls her face away and whispers in her ear, causing her to look between him and stefan while the former stands up and walks to his brother. I get over to her, but she's holding her head groggily.

"what happened? Where am I?" I look to Damon, surprised that he had compelled her, though brought back by saying, "Ow..I ripped my stitches open. Oh...Hey, Nia." she smiled at me, a little buzzed.  
Stefan and I spoke together, "Are you all right?" She looked to Stefan and laughed a little. "I took some pills man. I'm good."

I helped her up, and brought her do the door, running back to the brothers.

Damon was standing tall at the edge of the roof, "It's good to be home, I think I'll stay for a while."

Stefan shook his head. "What are you up to, Damon?"

He sighed, grinning at his brother. "That's for me to know and for you to...dot...dot...dot." Then he turned to me, smiling sweetly. "And how did you know how to get here?"

I smiled back, "Easy, I followed the trail of anger and tears. Oh, and deception: that one was easy to follow." Then I walked over to the door to go tell Matt that I found his sister.


	7. In Which Nia learns Tyler's complex too

_**I am so sorry for the long-ass delay on this chapter! I know that I really have no excuse and that I shouldn't really try to come up with one, so I won't. I'll just say I'm sorry and more on, haha. So I don't own anything from the Vampire Diaries, but I do own Nia and what she does to put a wrench in things haha.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: In which Nia starts to see Tyler's Nature**

Nia's POV

I brought Vicki to Matt, who set to work fixing her bandage, and immediately started to head home. Damon, however, had different ideas, and stopped me by the time I reached the park like field in the town center.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, short round?"

I widened my eyes, too tired to keep up my charade of being tougher than I was. "Well, home...where else? I mean, I can't really stay here where all of this tension has risen among my friends and I saw what you almost did to Vicki. I mean, I'm not over reaching when I estimate that you were going to kill her and pin it on Stefan?" I glanced over at him, not really wanting to poke the bear. " I mean...why are you even trying to stop me from going home? It's not like I can escape you!" I let a lump rise in my throat. "I'm just a weak human, who yes is a witch, but is a witch out of practice and can do no real harm."

Like with Tyler, Damon looked at me a little shocked at my change in demeanor. Before I could say anything in explanation, he nodded his head, "You're one of those people, huh. Play a big game, but when you are cornered or alone, you're just a fragile little thing, aren't you? I wonder what would happen if you were turned…how easily that can be switched." I clenched my pendant, ready to put up a defensive ward, "Oh, please, I'm not that much of a villain!" he waved a hand, beckoning me. "Just come here for a second so I can explain things.

"I'm not sure I want to hear the explanation…" I murmured, complying anyway.

"But you're curiosity won't stop you from hearing it anyway." He sang out, teasing my motions. "I am here to try and find someone, someone very dear to me, who isn't actually as gone as Stefan was led to believe."

"You mean... remembering the story.

"Katherine? Yes I do. She didn't die like I told you she did, none of them did. They are all just desiccated in a tomb where they couldn't hurt anybody, not that I should be telling you this." He looked at me, "Am I to compel you, or can you keep a secret? Because I am, after all going to need your help when I do it either way, little Thomas witch."

"And that is why you wanted me here…" I shook my head, "It had nothing to do with being safe from Vampires, because you knew who I was. And whatever happened before you saved me was compelled out of me...You needed me to think you were a savior and I would feel indebted to you."

"Why yes, Valinia. Marie. Thomas." He stepped closer to me, punctuating every part of my name. " I know exactly who you are. Though I guess, that night was your first experience with any real vampires and that your mother had you stay home during all the times she met with any real ones, much like when she tracked me down once or twice. And yes, while whoever that guy I killed was...well while he was dispatching your parents, I snuck by you before you passed out the first time so that you had no idea what you were facing." He smirked walking behind me, " I mean, I did my research and already knew all there was to know. The daughter of hunter Sally Angelica Thomas who was married to a nobody salesmen Anthony Jonathan Tomanelli as a cover, though she did in fact grow to love him. You are native to Mystic Falls, born on November 8th in 1991. However, due to your mother's family obsession with what happened to my father and several others after that fateful night where this town went to hell in the war, you moved to Italy at the age of two. Spending eighteen years in an academy school where you were to act the good normal mundane life, and go home to vigorous witch training by your mother and family friends from the area," He paused, a wolfish glint in his eyes. "How am I doing? I can tell by the look on your face that you are surprised." He smiled, as I became scared at what this all could mean. "And no, I didn't plan for your family to get attacked by that vampire, no, I wasn't the one to employ him in a plot to get you. I was merely going to happen across you guys and get whatever information had driven your mom to move back to your roots. I mean, after all, it was around the same time as Stefan heading that way, so I was wondering if she switched to the less mysterious of the two of us. I guess now I'll never know. But hey, "He stopped in front of me, holding my chin in his hand, " I got myself a little witch in my corner now." His eyes started to dilate as his face got serious, "Though you'll only ever know about this plan and any conversations about the plan when the two of us are away from Stefan and Elena, or anyone unless I say so. And don't even think about trying to remove the compulsion from you this time around, Sabrina the annoying witch. Oh...and just to be safe, if you are to become a vampire: this will be buried so deep into your subconscious it won't come up with the other memories...or so I hope." He released me, as I looked at him horrified.

"I don't know how you expect me to agree to any of this." I shook my head, "I-I won't do it. Whatever it is you want me to do? I refuse. I will not be the witch you keep in your pocket. And once I get my mother's research and tomes? I will find a way out of this."

Damon just laughed, "And how? You'll only know about it when you're with me, and you can't remove it. I learn from my mistakes, girlie. I suggest you learn to just deal with this and go with my plan. I mean, I wouldn't want to see that Tyler of yours to get hurt, or any of your delectable little friends for that matter." He looked at me bored, "I suppose that's all for now, go home, get some sleep. You have school in the morning, don't you?" And with that he walked off, leaving me to wonder what it as we just talked about, it becoming less clear the farther he got.

* * *

School went by in a blur, me feeling as though I drank after dropping Vicki off since I had no memory afterwards except for somehow ending up in the park and walking home. I couldn't shake the feeling away, only pausing every now and again to vaguely accept Matt and Damon's attempts at engaging me in conversation. Tyler and I making plans to go to the grill after football practice to work on the history project we'd been assigned. So here I was, sitting on the field waiting for him to finish. I wondered how Caroline would react to this scene, remembering that she hadn't been there all day, and feeling slightly worried. Suddenly, she comes riding in with Damon in his fancy sky blue vintage car, her cheerleading uniform on with a bright orange scarf around her neck and a pompous attitude on her face. I couldn't really see what was going on as Bonnie and Elena tried to talk to her, but I was soon distracted from trying by Mr. Tanner yelling at Ty.

I guess he didn't do something right considering the asshole of a teacher was yelling, "Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history. And it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" which only earned him an angry, but complacent 'yes coach' from Tyler as he yelled, "Now do it again!"

They do more scrimmages, but I don't really pay attention, spacing out until I am vaguely aware that Stefan is now playing with them. He's actually pretty good as well, not exactly pulling back, but no using his speed and strength either. He even got taken down pretty roughly by Tyler, being the alpha male type he is. I leave in a huff, making my way to the grill. I found Jeremy there and we talked for around an hour about nothing, until trouble came with Tyler arriving there from practice. From or stools and table we can see him hanging all over her, playing hard to get while she's working when Matt comes over to us, a pool queue in his hands.

He gives Jer a knowing smile, as he watches her, "She's my sister and I love her, but she can really make you work for it."

Jeremy just give him a degrading look, "I find it pretty easy. Come on Nia, lets get out of here." and he gets up from his seat, leading us to the door, only for Tyler to shove into him, causing him to take a step back. I'm already trying to work my way between them as Jer looks to Vicki and gives a scoff. "All right, I get it hitting me to impress her, reaaal nice."

Tyler gently pushes me next to them, walking his way so that he's in the younger teens face, "I don't need to impress her, I already won." He smirks sadistically until he gets shoved by Jer "Now you're dead." He growls, glowering at his enemy.

I quickly glance over at Vicki to see her reaction to the scene, but seeing as she had none, I put myself in the space Jeremy created, and place a hand on either of their chests. I could sense the pure rage radiating from them both, and realized that Tyler's I wouldn't be able to control, especially with the look he had on his face when he saw my hand. I move to Jeremy just as he decides to open his mouth.

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Tyler lunches at Jeremy, causing me to try adn push on his chest, but it doesn't work until Matt comes over and pulls him away, grunting with the strain, saying 'Tyler, Don't!'

Tyler grunts pushing against Matt as I hold Jeremy back, Matt and I both slipping with the strain of keeping the two of them apart. "The next time I see you, Gilbert!" He threatens.

"No, the next time I see you." Unlike Tyler's threat, Jeremy stands tall, a look saying it was a promise and not a threat etched into his face.

"Come on, Jer, let's get you home." I turn him around, pushing him toward the exit and away from Matt and Tyler. Turning to Vicki I lean toward her ear, "You'd best start thinking about which one you want _before_ one or both of them gets hurt taking their frustrations out on each other." I gave Matt a guilty look and followed Jeremy out. As soon as we were about a block away, Jeremy had calmed down, turning to me.

"Why'd were you so quick to protect us from each other? It's not like you could have stopped us." He smirked, placing a hand down to where my head would reach his chest area.

"Because I know you are just trying to find distractions, and him being Vicki's boyfriend, makes it easy…" I smile, giving him a punch, "And don't let my height fool you: I can be scrappy when I want to." I sigh as we continue towards his house. "You know if you want to talk to about your parents, I'm here for you right? I understand what it's like, hell, I even got into fights with my own versions of Tylers at some of the places I hit along the way."

Jeremy looked down at me an eyebrow raised suspiciously before he dropped it as if remembering I'd also lost my parents. "I know...I mean, it's great that you understand and all...but I need to do this on my own. And fighting with Tyler more often than usual is better than being constantly high, drunk, or both."

"Jer…don't lie to me, I know you do that a majority of your time too...You need a healthier outlet. You and Elena both do. You guys can't just not talk about it. You have to let Jenna in, you have to let each other in." I laugh a little as I explain. "You have a support system I would only dream to have: each other. You need to learn to lean on each other so that you can learn to cope."

"Well, you have me...and Stefan I'm sure, since you live with him now." Jeremy said, putting an arm around my shoulders as we continued to the Gilbert house in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Come on, Nia! You totally have the hots for Tyler!" Caroline squealed as I sat trapped in her car on the way to the pep rally the following night. "Matt told me you got between him and Jeremy at the Grill this afternoon. I mean come on! I know he's with Vicki, but he has to hide it from his parents, so maybe he'll leave her for someone he won't be ashamed to date," she pointed to me an excited smile on her face.

"Come on, Care, I told you already! I am not interested in anybody just right now! I've only been in town for less than a week, I can hardly remember my way around town, let alone know anyone enough to be in a relationship with them: let me settle." I slumped into my seat with a groan.

"Whatever you say…" She sang pulling into the lot. "I gotta get to the other cheerleaders, promise me you'll try and hang with Elena so she's not alone?"

"I doubt she'll be alone…" I stop as I look at the blonde's pouting face, "Okay, I'll be nice, not that I've ever the one delivering the cold shoulder…"

"Thanks, Ni! You're the best!" Caroline squeaked pulling me into a hug before we both excited the car.

Once Care was out of sight, I slipped through the crowd, allowing myself to get lost in it as an excuse to not have to see Stefan already settled into a relationship with Elena and how weird I found it. In the front of the jeering and shouting mob is a post with a scarecrow adorned with the opposing teams Letterman jacket. Mr. Tanner is standing at the makeshift stage, a mic stand in front of him.

He's trying to calm the crowd, "Quiet Down, quiet down, a little bit, okay?" but the noise continues for a bit, getting crazier as the dummy is set on fire, a cacophony of cheers being heard. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" he calls out, quieting the crowd so they can be heard for his little speech, "Now, let's be honest here, in the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" booing roils round me, "but that is about to change," loud cheering, but he just waits for it to quiet down. "Now we've got some great new talent starting on the offensive line," Tyler, who've I've finally spotted among the players, looks around in shock and annoyance. He spots me and shows me such by shooting me a look, gagging and rolling his eyes, earning a giggle and 'be nice' look as his coaches speech continues. "And I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid with hands like these" More cheering that reminds me why I hated these things at school. " Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" There's an eruption of more cheers, and Tyler, no longer joking, mutters something to Matt, and stalks off to the edge of the crowd, making me want to see if he's okay. "Now I have one thing to say to you- Your timberwolves are hungry…"

As he gets to the outskirts of the crowd, myself not too far behind, Tyler approaches a warmly greeting Vicki who was trying to get a view from a few passes away from where we emerged.

"Hey you!" she says as she hugs him, only pausing when she sees his face. "what's wrong?" She asks, looking behind him, stopping to fix me with a loathing glare to know she didn't like my advice from yesterday.

Tyler is looking behind her, his body tensed and ready for a fight. I look around, scared of whathe was looking for when I see Jeremy sitting in the bed of some buddy's truck getting drunk of some cheap label liquor. Mr. Tanner's voice cuts through the tension as Vicki gives me a shocked look at how right I probably was, but not before Tyler tries to tell her it's nothing. "And the central high lions are for dinner!" Once again, cheers are heard behind them, just as Tyler spots Jeremy.

"Hey, is that Jeremy?" He starts to move towards the truck, Vicki following him and grabbing his arm as they reach him.

"Wait, no! Tyler leave him alone!" She begs him, pulling on his arm.

Tyler pulls his arm from her grasp, angry and no longer composed, turnin on her, "Oh, What, like you care?" He looks over and smirks at the glare jeremy has on his face as he gets up to defend her. "Don't look so down, you can have her when I'm done with her." Vicki looks affronted, as Jeremy pounces on him, punching him. Tyler backs up a little from the impact, a murderous look on his face.

Vicki has found her voice, yelling, "Tyler stop it!" as Tyler gets up and shoves Jer into the truck bed, only for them both to fall over, hitting each other on ground. Tyler stands up, punching Jeremy in the face as he is still in on the ground "Tyler, stop, you're hurting him!" But Tyler then jumps on him and continually punches him in the face when suddenly Stefan runs over and pulls him off of Jeremy, a small crowd forming.

Stefen pulls him by the shoulders, "Hey, he's down, he's down, enough!" he shouts, which only angers Tyler more.

He growls, delivering a gut shot onto Stefan, only to stand shocked as stefan seems totally unaffected by it and is tossed aside by him when Jeremy charges over with a bottle he smashed on the truck bed. The bottle goes into stefan's hand, making jeremy drop it in shock and run off. At this point, Matt can be heard as he holds Tyler to the floor, where he assumably tackled him

"come on, man, come on," He shouts at his friend who is trying to get control of him. Once he seems to be under control he is released and runs off. I start to run after him, but Matt catches up to me, and wrapps his hands around my shoulders. "Nia, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I know, but I can't help but feel like he needs someone to talk some sense into him." I slump in Matt's grib. "I mean other than you...though you seem to be pretty good at it."

"I have to to be his friend." He shrugged a slight smile on his face.

"I suppose," I smile, pulling away. "You go ahead, I'll find him and get him to the locker room for the game."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Matt called out as I ran off in the direction of my friend.

* * *

_**And there is the very much delayed Chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it! And remember, reviews are love!**_

_**~Gwen**_


	8. In Which Nia tries to deal with the boys

_**Hey guys! Hope you're all enjoying this! I'm sorry for any followers who are following my Big Time Rush Story, I'm taking a break on that one to work on this for a bit. I still don't own anything aside from nia and her side of the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 8: In Which Nia tries to deal with both boys.

"Tyler? Tyler!" I shout looking around the school, and slipping inside. "Tyler?"

"What do you want already?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me, and face him.

"Are you okay?" I look at his tense muscles, but still risk resting a hand on his forearm. He twitched at the contact, but didn't make move to remove my hand.

"Shouldn't you be checking on Gilbert? You made it pretty clear whose side you're on at the Grill." He said, moving closer to me, as my back met the wall.

"I-I'm not on either side, Ty. I care about you both. And right now, you're the priority." I smile weakly, scared of him in this mood and where I was. Tyler noticed this and his expression softened, he rested his hands on my shoulders, and leaned forward, looking into my eyes. "Are you scared of me, Nia?" I shook my head, unable to look away or to even speak, even when his breath started to tickle my face. His eyes looked down at my lips, as my face started to flush, and then he looked back up at my eyes, holding my gaze for a while.

"I suppose since you snuck into the boys locker room, I can believe you." He said after a while, a smirk on his face.

"Oh well good to know you- Wait what?!" I turned and sure enough, we were on the outskirts of the lockers. I blushed as I pushed him away gently, leaving my hand on his chest. "Oh shit! Well I, uh...I should go."

"Come on, we'll sneak through and you can tell Matt you talked me down." he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the room before I could say anything. I hastily covered my eyes, not wanting to see more than I needed to, rolling my eyes at the cat calls and shouts of the guys.

"Girl in the locker room!"

"Get it, Lockwood!"

"New girl is bold!"

As I heard them all jeer and shout I tried to make sense of what just happened. Was he going to kiss me? And if so, was about to let him? He's with Vicki, Nia! And I just told Care that I had no feelings for him...don't I? I shook my head and soon we reached the bench where Matt was seated. I heard him laugh a little, "You're good Nia, everyone over here is decent." I opened my eyes to see him give Tyler a weird look as well as me a questioning one.

"I was just bringing him to you...for the game. I met him behind the building and talked to him." I shrug, "I wasn't going to come in, but he dragged me along." He nodded, not looking at Tyler anymore, his jaw set. I could tell he was still mad, but Tyler clearly couldn't tell, and tried to break the ice.

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer." He said, with a smirk, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Matt looked up at him, "Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you."

Ty looked at him confused, his hands out in a questioning stance, "What's your problem?"

"What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother. And then you come in through the locker room with Nia attached to you like it's nothing, no offense, Nia, but come one, Tyler."

"None taken…" I mutter understanding how it looked, and feeling all the worse for it.

Tyler rolled his eyes at Matt, " Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team. And Nia is too, so don't rag on me about bringing her in here when she tracked me down over her! Why would I fight with Gilbert so often if I cared about her more than Vicki who, you know, I actually do care about."

I scoffed, "Wow...Thanks. Real ...real nice, Lockwood."

His expression softened when he realized what he said. "Nia I didn't mean-"

"Save it. I think I will go check on Jeremy after all: It's pretty clear whose side I should be on." I said, spitting his own words back at him and heading out, hearing them come after me, Matt mostly, with Tyler behind him. God, I can't believe I almost let him kiss me! And then contemplated whether or not I had feelings for him? I should just stick with what I told Caroline and not try to like or get with anybody.

"This was over the line. Even for you." Matt said, "Nia wait up!"

I kept walking, but paused as opened the door outside and I saw a shape in front of me. "Matt! Tyler! Come quick!"

They complied and suddenly Tyler was behind me while Matt checked it out. "It's Mr. Tanner!" he gasped. I turned into Tyler's chest, not even caring that I was made at him and trying to contain my fear. I knew who did this and I couldn't say anything about it without destroying Stefan too. Why would Damon do this? "Somebody help!" Matt yelled as Tyler held onto me as I started to shake with fear and anger.

"Nia, you're shaking...Come on, let's get you away from here…" And he pulled me away as I heard someone shout that the police were on their way. After we walked for a little he spoke again, "Hey, come on sit." I comply as he has me sit on the tailgate of his car.

"I'm sorry...it's just that…" I shook my head not wanting to remember what I just saw Damon to be capable of, and to think I was to give him a chance.

"No, it's fine I get it. That shit was crazy. What kind of animal could tear at his throat like that?" He shook his head as he wrapped an arm around me, "You alright? You look a little...unsteady."

I remained still, coming to my senses about what I was thinking when I ran into that. "I don't know, but you might want to be careful: Wouldn't want anyone to think that you actually cared about me, would we?

Tyler looked at me, his expression pained as he pulled away. "Look, Nia, I really didn't mean it like that."

"Really Tyler? Because I'm not sure what to believe right now. Because there's the you that was saying how great it is to hang out with me the night of the comet, then there's the you when we were alone in the locker room…" I blush, stopping myself from saying 'where we almost kissed'. I swallowed, stopping any unbidden tears from falling- I have already cried way more than I should've the past few days and frankly, Tyler wasn't worth it. "And then you're all but telling Matt you don't care about me at all. So let's just pick on already, okay?"

"I was just-" He sighed, running his hands over his face. " I was just trying to let him know that I really care for Vicki and that I care about you only as a friend.

" Look I may not have been the best option back in Italy, but I was spurned enough and had enough experiences to know this: that moment in the locker room was a little more than friendly, Tyler." I whispered, "Is there something you have to tell me?"

"I...I don't know, Nia...I need some time to think about things...But I do care for you, okay?" He stood up, pulling me up with him. "Do you think you should be seen by the paramedics?"

"No...no I'm fine now...Thanks for taking me away." I smile at him and we stayed quiet for a few minutes. " I should go find Caroline." I said shaking my head, " She's my ride home…"

"Okay...hey Nia?" I looked up at him and he was suddenly pulling me into a hug. "I am sorry… for everything tonight."

I smile, hugging him back. "It's okay, Ty...I forgive you." I pull away, turning to him as I walked away, "But just to be clear: You're thin ice, bud!"

I could hear him laugh as I made my way to Caroline's cart to wait for her and think about what the hell was going on with my and the Jock who made the Hulk's anger issues look easy.

* * *

_About two weeks later_

I woke up a little earlier than usual so that I could talk to Stefan about Damon. I avoided the older Salvatore for weeks, unable to shake the betrayal I felt with Damon's murder of my history teacher. I'd been scared to go near either of them since, for that matter, but with even more 'animal attacks' showing up, Damon needed to cover his tracks or else I would have to do something about it. It felt like my responsibility to stop him, and I'm sure Stefan felt the same. As I made my way to his room, I saw the door was open and slipped in, seeing him talking with none other than Damon himself. Or rather, stabbing Damon with a letter opener.

He grunted, and pulled it out, "Alright, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

Stefan tilted his head, "What are you talking about?"

I moved forward, tripping on a raised floor board, causing the two to look over at me.

Damon smiled at me, "Well, if it isn't the little house guest that has been avoiding me." He turned to Stefan, "Anyway,it was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."" he smirked in me, now next to Stefan, holding his hand out to mark up the headline.

I looked at Stefan, who voiced my concern, "Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena." he smiled, "and our resident witch here."

Stefan tensed at the mention of Elena, "You can't touch her now."

Damon tilted his head, making an amused face, "Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." He looked at me, giving me a wink that I just scowled at. Suddenly, Damon stabbed Stefan in the stomach, causing him to fall back onto the desk, and then onto the floor.

"_Stefan_!" I kneel down next to him, trying to soothe the wound, not caring that he would heal as soon as he pulled it out.

Damon pulls on his blood-stained shirt, "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move." He smirks from his crouched position before turning to me, "Now come along, little witch: Stefan has to get ready for school." And he left, noticing me not follow him, he called from halfway down the stairs, "That wasn't a request!"

I give a regretful look to Stefan who just nods, whispering " He trusts you, we can use that to our advantage."

"I know...I just wish I didn't have to pretend I'm not disgusted by his presence…" I sigh as I met Damon to talk about….well….now I don't quite remember.

* * *

_after school_

Today was such a long day, with Bonnie freaking out about these numbers she was seeing and all the witch stuff that had been happening to her. I really wanted to help her, but I have a full plate with Damon...and Tyler for that matter. I sigh as I walk into the grill and over to the Lockwood family. Tyler and I had made plans to meet up with his family for an early dinner before the founder's party later today, at the request of his mother. I guess she told him I had to go since I was the only member of the founding Thomas family and she wanted to help inform me of what was going on.

"Hey Ty! Hello Mrs. Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood," I smile as I slide in next to Tyler. I smirk as I see him slide the plate of fries in front of him to me; clearly a bribe to just go with whatever he told his parents about me. I nod subtly as his parents both greet me and the boys go back to their conversation, their plates already empty.

Mr Lockwood rested his forearm on the table, his hand moving with his words, "So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?"

Tyler shared a look that said, 'help me' and shook his head, "I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now"

Mrs. Lockwood put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "Charles, founder's party, focus." she held her other hand out towards me, "Valinia's here now, and we need to talk to her about-"

"How are y'all doing over here?" Vicki popped up, a bill in her hand, and an apron on indicating that she was on the clock. She saw me sitting next to Tyler and sent me a polite, albeit suspicious smile. "Can I get you anything, Nia?"

"I'm good, Vick, thanks," I smile, using her nickname to try and show that it wasn't what she was suspecting. She nodded, turning to the mayor who smiled at her.

"Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart."

Vicki smiled back at him, and gave Tyler an expectant look, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Tyler suddenly seemed really interested in the table, but then gave her a look, "We're fine, thanks."

Mr. Lockwood smiled at her again, making me realize where Tyler got his charms from, " Just the check, honey."

She smiled, handing him the bill, " Here you go, Mayor Lockwood." He thanked her and she left with a slightly wounded expression.

Carol looked to me a warm smile, "As I was saying, Valinia is here and-"

"Oh, please Mrs. Lockwood, just Nia...I'm only called Valinia when I'm in trouble." I said, having my hands in front of me with a faint smile.

"Of course, dear, " She smiled at me with a snobby politeness. "Now this party is all about the town's heritage, and we put on all the founding families heirlooms on display. We understand, of course, that you're still trying to get the last of your things from Italy so don't worry about it…" I nodded off as she prattled on and on about stuff I already knew from Aunt Kathy and my mom over the years. So when Tyler nudged me to get out of the booth, I politely excused myself, but not before Carol took my hand, having Tyler leave me behind.

"May I help you, Mrs. Lockwood?" I asked politely, while gently removing my hand.

"I was just wondering if there was anybody you had in mind for-"

"I won't be bringing a plus one, Mrs. Lockwood." I smiled shyly, "I haven't really gotten to know anybody well enough to be making dates just yet."

"Wonderful!" She smiled, giving her husband a look, then quickly amended her statement seeing the one on my face, "I mean...that's very mature of you, Nia."

"I try to be in light of my lack of parents." I smile tightly, leaving them to see Tyler, who at just reached the counter where Vicki was.

He leaned against it giving her a cocky look. "So what you gonna buy me?"

Vicki rolled her eyes, waving to me, "Ugh, some class. Hey Nia." She looked toward the door as Ty's parents left. "Oh, your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now."

I giggled as Tyler looked at her confused. " What the hell does that mean?"

I snorted, taking Vicki's side of it, Tyler may be my friend, but he doesn't treat her right. "Do you seriously have to ask?"

She gave me a grateful look before turning to him, "You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it."

Tyler looked at the two of us shocked and hurt,"I don't think you're trash."

"May want to rethink that statement...she said you treat her like, not that you think she is…." I muttered, earning a glare from him, but I just shrugged it off, "Just sayin'."

Vicki quirked up with a skeptical look at Tyler. "Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party?"

His eyes flashed with recognition, a smirk growing on his face, " Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?"

"No" Vicki laughed, looking down as she wiped the counter, "It'll be stupid and lame."

"True," He nodded, now standing, but leaning towards her, " But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there. I'll meet you outside if you need a ride home, Nia." And he walked out.

"Well, I see Jeremy's on his way to talk to you, so I'm gonna scoot." I smile, starting to move.

"Wait, Nia?" I turned looking at her. "Thanks for your support...and I"m sorry about treating you shitty lately. I just get so insecure with him."

"No problem, I mean, I've been there before, trust me. But Vicki…" She looked at me questioningly, "I think you already know in your heart which one to choose, but you still love them both so you don't want to lose either one. Keep that in mind, and I'll try to see if I can see you at the party tonight, kay?" And I headed out the door to meet up with Tyler.

I watched Tyler leave before heading into the house, hoping that he wouldn't get into a fight with Jer when he goes to pick up the Gilbert stuff. We didn't talk much in the car, probably because he was made I wasn't on his side with the Vicki thing. So I rattled on about why and how I didn't want to see either of them hurt, telling him my Vicki theory, just not that I was convinced she was going to end up with Jeremy. He seemed to shrug it off and told me he would see me at the party. I nodded, and now here I am, walking into the living room, library to see Stefan standing next to Zach, who was holding his neck.

"Oh my god, Zach! What happened?" I ran to Zach, touching his arm, "Are you okay?"

Zach looked at me, knowing that it was time for the two of us to talk to Stefan like we planned last week. "No, I'm not. And neither are either of you." He looked to Stefan, "How many more people have to die before you see that?"

Stefan sighed, looking at the two of us, " I see it. Alright, guys, I see it. How long have you been discussing this?"

I shook my head and lifted a shoulder, "About a week now...we just haven't had the chance to tell you, with me building up what magic I can from your books and Zach going to council meetings and filling me in."

Zach nodded, "And if you do see it...Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Stefan looked to us both looking pained, and regretful, "I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that."

"Not necessarily…" I mused, holding a hand to my mouth in thought, "Zach?"

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand." He nodded, keying back to a conversation we had yesterday.

Stefan shook his head, "Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena." Zach and I shared a look, "What?"

"Come with us," Zach said, leading us down to the cellar. He opened the door and we walked in, showing Stefan the Vervain Zach's been planting in one of the rooms.

Stefan looked at it in wonder, "You've been growing it."

Zach shrugged it off, "It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it. And maybe Nia for not telling him after I showed her."

Stefan looked at us, " But you're telling me. Why?"

Zach sighed as I nodded to him, " Because I- _We_ trusted you...And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

* * *

_**Well that's it for now! Tune in in next chapter for the founder's party! Lots of love and please let me know what ya think!**_

_**Gwen **_


	9. In Which Damon Is Taken Care of-For now

_**So...I've been thinking that for this, I may do a season or two a story, making a sequel for season 3 and 4 then a third addition for the fifth season. What do you guys think? Send me a comment so I can know! Also, I might bring in someone from Nia's past that isn't "Aunt Kathy"...Just to tease you guys for a bit. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this and that it isn't too bad! I know Nia is kind of contradictory, but that with be fixed soon, I promise, and I'm so sorry! **_

_**I still don't own the amazingness that is The Vampire Diaries **_

Chapter 9: In Which Damon is taken care of...for now 

"Are you sure this is going to work, Stefan? I know Zach's convinced seeing as it's his favorite scotch and all...but something tells me he'll see it coming." I paced Stefan's room as he sat down with his glass of scotch and picked up one of his shoes, in his slacks and a wife beater. I was wearing a black one sleeve dress that clung to my body and ended at mid-calf, the sleeve was stripped in slashed lines along my shoulder and halfway down my forearm and my hair was done in tidy updo with girls framing my face and curling along the bottom. I wore little jewelry, save my pendant and a tight chain with an elegant key at my collar bones that had a matching pair of earrings. and the look was completed with a pair of simple black pumps that gave me an extra three inches, making me only slightly shorter than the girls would be if they didn't wear heels. As I paced, I moved my own glass of scotch around in emphasis, careful to not spill it.

"We'll just have to see, Nia." Stefan said giving me a warning look as Damon walked into the room a few seconds later, in his dress slacks but no shirt as he walked over to Stefan's mirror. "Do they still wear ties at this thing?"

Stefan looked at him as he polished the shoe, "Why are you even going?"

I nodded, grabbing my clutch, "Really, I mean what happened to lying low?"

Damon shrugged, "It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, Stefan, remember?" he smiled turning back to stefan's closet to find a dress shirt.

Stefan looked at me as I took a drink of my scotch, "Nia's right though, I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

Damon looked at us through the mirror, working with the shirt "So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena and Nia have a good time." He smirked in my direction then saw us both taking a sip of our drinks, "My goodness, I've driven the you both to drink."

Stefan had put his drink down and now worked on pulling the shoe on and tying it, "Can't seem to rid ourselves of you. What else are we supposed to do, besides go about living our lives?"

"I'll drink to that." I smile, toasting as I glared over at Damon.

Damon turned towards Stefan with a critical look, "Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. I mean, Nia, darling you are human, so that doesn't apply, but you should try and actually _live_ your life," He chided as he held up a thin shirt looking to us, " What do you think?"

Stefan leaned back in his chair while I stifled a laugh with more scotch to burn my throat. Finally, Damon pulled on a black dress shirt, back to looking at the mirror.

"It's cool not growing old." He said, buttoning the shirt, "I like being the eternal stud."

Stefan was still sitting, having put both of his shoes on and I stood near him, still with our scotches as he spoke," Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan mused, raising his glass towards his brother as I did the same.

"While living as a teenage witch living with two vampires has been the height of my living life," I smirk taking another drink.

Damon turned to us, pulling on his suit jacket and laughing, "You cracked a funny, Stefan. You too, Nia." I laughed and give a shrug as Stefan took a drink with an 'it can happen' kind of look. Damon looked to the two of us, his eyes widening, "I should have a drink to celebrate." He grabbed a glass and walked behind us to get it. I watched as he picked up an old picture of Katherine at the table. "1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

I turned to Stefan who sighed as he turned his head towards, but not facing his brother. "My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know."

I stood there awkwardly as Damon turned to him, "I remember." He turned back to the table to grab the scotch bottle. " I left the party early, I was waiting for her." He twisted the bottle in his hands, " The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside." He popped the cap off and poured some into his class. "You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was…" He made a face as he put the bottle back on the table and Stefan turned to glare at him," Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" He raised his glass in a toast like fashion, a smirk on his face despite the look on his brother's face. He clucked his teeth and made a show of going to drink it, and poured the scotch on the ground, his mouth open in fake shock as he also drops the glass. I gasp as Stefan looks down in defeat.

He looked at the two of us blankly "I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself and the witch a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me." He started to adjust his cuffs. "But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" And he moved on, grabbing my arm, "And now, there's going to be a change in plans. You're getting a ride with me and Caroline." I tense, looking at Stefan for an explanation. "Oh...I see he didn't tell, you." He smirked. "I guess I'll have to tell you on the way." Stefan looked on in defeat as Damon pulled me downstairs and to his car.

"When were you planning on telling me about your little mutiny against me, there Nia." He growled as he put me in the passenger's seat of his car. "I thought we'd reached an understanding."

"An understanding made clear only when I'm alone with you, remember?" I snapped back, not looking at him as he got in and started to drive. "Besides, when were you planning on telling me you were using my friend? Are you the reason she's been on a scarf kick the past few weeks?"

"Guilty as charged," He smirked, looking towards me. "You look fantastic, by the way. And your anger makes it even better."

"Save the complements for your chew toy." I muttered, looking out the window as we pulled out of the driveway.

He didn't talk much more until we reached Care's house and he hastily texted her. I turned to question his actions, he was gripping my face, his eyes dilated again.

"Look, I have already compelled you to tell Stefan and Zach that you were safe from any compulsion from me, so I'll say this to you; just put away all your anger towards me and try to see what I am trying to do. Well, that is when you do see what it is I am doing." He let me go with a sigh, "Actually just forget it...I want you to trust me Nia, but I know that I won't earn it if you keep getting compelled by me and you remember in our private moments."

I look to him confused, "Wait...why did you just compel me only to-"

"You're late! What took you so- Why is Nia here?!" I smirk as Caroline came to Damon's door to give him a kiss, effectively ending our conversation.

"She needed a ride, and it was with us or with...what do you call them? Stelena?" Damon smiled, lying to her with ease, "She chose the better couple to third wheel with. Though she gets to keep shotgun so that you can keep your hands to yourself." She pouted, but got in the car.

The only thought running through my mind was just how interesting this night was going to be. and for far, that has been an accurate thought. So far I've seen Caroline get into a fight with her mom about Damon, Jenna have a bitter exchange with an ex-boyfriend and then run to me as an escape plan, had Jeremy calling me to have me tell him if Tyler does anything terrible to Vicki, and now as I was heading to the room that held all the family relics and documents in it to see Caroline dragging Stefan away leaving Damon alone with Elena in the room I was about to enter. Deciding not to, I hung out at the doorway, hearing Damon speak to her, his voice in his charming tone when he's trying to seem like a good person.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

I tilted my head, when did he even do that? Was it before I got there with Caroline? I shook my head as Elena spoke, "For what?"

I could almost hear the way Damon moved his head and hands as he said, "It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

I walked off, already knowing most of this story, and knowing that the whole 'original Salvatore brothers' bull is to help Elena think that Stefan was human. I had to admit, I was impressed Damon was going to far to cover his tracks. Then again, he wouldn't be able to compel Elena with her wearing the necklace Stefan gave her. Deciding that I'd had enough of the party, I moved outside where I saw Tyler sitting in the middle of three benches with Vicki. Vicki was leaning with her elbows on her legs while Tyler leaned back and checked his watch bored.

Vicki looked so upset and desperate as she indicated to the house, I snuck by the fountain near them, so that they didn't think I was spying, which I wasn't intentionally...I just needed air and they happened to be there. "So do you wanna dance?"

Tyler's voice broke out "Me dancing? Not pretty."

VICKI: Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing."

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum."

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?" I could hear how upset she was getting and how he wasn't getting that he was proving what she said at the grill today right.

"I don't care about what they think."

"Great. Let's go say hi."

Tyler sounded mad as I heard her get up. "Knock it off, vick."

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?"

"Vicki, I swear…" I could tell he was realizing how things looked, and I know that he cares for her, so I snuck a glance to see them standing, Vicki glaring at him.

"What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic."

"Let go!" Tyler growled, as she pulled him towards the house, yanking way in such a fashion as to make her stop and her hand whip back. And if matters couldn't get any worse, Carol showed up.

"Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." She walked over, as Vicki took a few steps to be behind Tyler.

Vicki stood proper, a little intimidated her self, "Yes, ma'm."

Mrs. Lockwood turned towards Tyler, but still spoke to Vicki, "You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father."

Vicki smiled, "Well, that's ok, Mrs Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night." She glared at Tyler leaving, making me hide as she walked by me. The Lockwoods watched her go, Tyler looking upset as Carol decided to twist the knife.

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." And she left, as Tyler glanced her way, and then watched sadly as Vicki's form walked further and further way.

I rounded the fountain, and moved towards him, needing to interact with someone other than Jeremy on the phone and watching things happen. "Geeze...that was rough, huh?" I laughed nervously before sobering up. "Are you okay?"

"Well you probably saw all of it when you thought you were hidden by the fountain, so you tell me." He said, looking to the ground and then me. " I really do treat her like trash, don't I?"

I closed my eyes, struggling with how to put this lightly, "Well, you don't exactly treat her as the girl you'd show off… and you heard your mom's opinion of her. So you tell me: Do you actually like her, or is it to get those reactions from your parents when it's convenient for you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tyler stood closer to me, his height an issue as I tried to stand strong.

"If you have to ask me, then you already know the answer." I mutter before going inside to look for anybody else but Damon or him. Luckily, I found Elena and Bonnie sitting on a couch in one of the sitting rooms. They both had plates, but Elena seemed to be eating her emotions while Bonnie had it for posterity's sake.

Bonnie looked mournful as she seemed to apologize "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter."

Elena sighed, "It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty."

I was about to go over to talk to them when Carol once again showed up, "Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." She said as she sat in the chair next to them.

Elena paused before shaking her head "Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere."

Carol looked disappointed then rested a hand on Elena's Knee. "I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it."

Elena smiled politely,"Ok," She said and Carol got up and left. allowing me to take her spot. "Oh...hey, Nia."

"Hey, Elena, Bonnie." I smiled at the two of them. "Um...Bonnie can I talk to Elena alone for a sec?"

Bonnie smiled knowingly, "Of Course."

"Um why…?" Elena looked at me confused.

"Look, I realise now may not be the best time, seeing as you aren't with Stefan, so I'm guessing you guys had a mini-fight, but I just wanted to use this opportunity to apologize." I said, shaking my head a little, and tucking some fallen strands of my hair behind my ear. "I know that Bonnie and Caroline have been really pushy about the two of us being friends, and as much as I would like that, I think that we should do it on our own terms…don't you?"

Elena smiled a little, "I'd like that." She laughed, "But I don't think our terms are fast enough for the other two."

I smirked, "I've already told Bonnie to lay off, and she's working on Care…though who know's if she even cares anymore with whatever is going on between her and Damon…"

"Why what's going on with her and Damon?" I looked down, trying to fix my almost slip. "Nia, please, if he's doing something to her…"

"To be honest, I don't know...I didn't even realize how serious they were until tonight, you know? Damon pretty much does his own thing at the boarding house, so I don't know what he's doing half the time, and Caroline doesn't talk about it. For all I knew, it was a one night stand."

"Oh...I guess I'm just paranoid…" Elena sighed, holding her head.

"Are you sure? It seems like you might have some pretty good reason to be…" I muttered, hoping to see if she was onto him in mundane ways and not to the fact that he's a Vampire.

"It's just that…" Elena sighed. "You live with him, you know what he's like…does he seem like someone I can trust?"

I looked down, placing my hand on her knee. "I mean, there are days that I can see that he's not the best person...but as far as trust goes? I don't know if I even trust him yet.I can't say I know him well enough."

She nodded, standing up, "Well, thanks...I'm glad we talked….Do you want to do lunch sometime? Just the two of us and maybe Jeremy? He misses you, and feels bad that when you do it's because of a fight between him and Tyler."

"I'd like that." I smiled at her, as she excused herself to the bathroom and I went in search of Damon. I found Bonnie instead, but she looked slightly scared as well as in awe as she looked in the brightly candle-lit dining room. I had just been in there and they were all out. I tapped Bonnie on the shoulder lightly, just in case, making her jump.

"Aa- God Nia!" She laughed holding her chest, "What was that for?"

I shrugged, "Just didn't want to scare you with a loud noise is all, also have you seen-"

I was interrupted by an annoyed Caroline stalking off, which had Bonnie giving me an apologetic look as she went to talk to her. Then Elena came up to me, her face full of betrayal and concern. "Elena are you alright?" She shook her head, her hands in fists.

"He's been hurting her, Nia…There are these….bruises that look like bite marks on her shoulder and neck...you were right…don't trust him." Elena said, her eyes scanning the room.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Let's go give him a piece of our minds." I said, not even caring if I knew more than her, I was blinded by my rage and could only hope that Stefan would be able to take him down soon. As we went outside, we saw Damon at the stairs. Elena stalked ahead of me, pushing him down a few steps as he made to met her.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She glared at him then walked over to Stefan, me close in tow as he looked toward the house and went off somewhere. I paused not sure where to go...I figured Stefan was my best shot, so I went over to the edge of the Lake, jogging lightly- and gingerly thanks to the heels- and caught up to Elena, making us reach him at the same time.

His back was to us, but as soon as Elena spoke, he turned, "I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon."

He looked at us concerned, "What did he do?"

Elena tried to keep her emotions in as she spoke telling him about what she saw. "There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head."

We watched as he shifted, and didn't say anything, we shared a look of concern, "Yet

You don't look surprised, Stefan." I accused, folding my arms over my chest as Elena agreed with me.

"Um…" He looked to Elena with an almost pleading look, "I'm handling it."

Elena met his gaze with disbelief, "Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

Stefan, looked way before glancing at her again, "Elena, please. I…" He grabbed her arms in a comforting fashion, flashing me a quick warning look, "I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" She looked like she was ready to cry. It hurt my heart, and I started to scan the area to see if Damon was fleeing with Caroline.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me."

I flinched, as I looked back from where I had moved away to to see Elena shake her head slightly, "Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over."

I gasped as I saw Damon dragging Care down the stairs and to the yard, Stefan looked up, seeing it as wells. He then looked back towards an expectant Elena, and probably did the worst thing he could have done in this conversation.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." And he walked past her, grabbing me to go with him, making me feel lucky that Elena was standing shocked with her back to us.

We reached them just as they both fell to the ground, Caroline unconscious and Damon gasping, "What the hell?" as he fell back, choking.

Stefan looked at his fallen brother as I ran over to Caroline, "You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers." I looked over as he passed out and Stefan crouched down in front of him, checked his pulse, and flashed away. Knowing I couldn't be seen there, I ran back towards the steps, just as Elena appeared near Caroline, and I smiled as I watched Elena pull the frightened girl close to her, and I knew I had left her in good hands. I moved back towards the crowd with a smile as I tried to find Tyler.

I did what I had to do... To protect Caroline, to protect Tyler, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls."

_**And that's it! Wow only two chapters for this episode! I'm getting better at this! And I'm really cranking these out! Hope you liked it! Reviews are love, and as always tune in for the next chapter where I'll be doing episode 5: You're undead to me! **_

_**~Gwen**_


	10. In Which Nia Maybe Trusts Damon

_**Heya, new year and only one new chapter, sorry about that! I hope to start doing a chapter a week, but don't quote me on that! Anyway, I think I may also do some episode skips. I know that I said I would be doing you're undead to me, but to further my plot a little, I think I'm going to skip right to **_**Haunted, **_**which is episode 7. I hope that it makes sense when I go to explain why she would be suddenly there, but if not, it happens, right? Anyway, A/N over and I'll commence the story.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: In which Nia maybe trusts Damon

Nia's POV

When I woke up, I felt like I had been asleep for a year. When I stretched, I felt a pain in my wrist. Looking down I gasped as I saw my blankets covered in my blood and my neck and wrist bleeding. I untangled myself from my covers and nearly fell out of my bed if it weren't for the two strong arms that caught me.

"Easy there, little witch, don't need Stephan worrying about you."

I froze, a chill running up my spine over who spoke. "How did you get out of the cellar… I thought you were-"

"Desiccating while you and Stefan watched? Oh yea...I got out...about a month ago."

"A What?! No...it's only been a few days."

"Actually, it's now the very festive month of October, the last day in fact." Damon's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Happy Halloween, Nia."

"But...no that's not possible! What the hell is going on?!"

"Well, I broke out of the Cellar, killed Zach, turned Vicki after killing all of her friends when Stefan wouldn't give me my ring back, and you've been giving me food, which I've had to hide from Vicki who is slowly transitioning, but it's not going so well." He rambled, making me shake my head in disbelief, "Oh, and Elena knows about us, but doesn't know that you know about us, and broke up with Stefan. She is under the impression that I have been compelling you to just feed me as well as forget that I am a vampire, like I did with Caroline, since I've clearly moved on from her and to better things." I shuttered, looking at my phone.

I had about 50 missed calls from Tyler, and maybe ten or so from Matt, and lots of texts from both of them.

"And _you _seem to be popular with the quarterback and linebacker." He smirked, as I scrolled through them, "So tell me, which one of them do you like more, or is it just too hard to pick."

"Shut up!" I yell, Damon suddenly tossed onto the wall-apparently all it took was for me to get mad to use offensive magic- and groaning against the force. "First off, YOU KILLED ZACH!? What the hell is wrong with you?! Second Tyler is the Cornerback not the a linebacker- they are my just my friends-and you have been lying to them, having Stefan tell them I'm _sick?_ Third You have been toying with me...drinking from me even, and you think it's funny to joke about what I missed? To think I was starting to feel sorry for you after you went to compel me and changed your mind…"

I groan suddenly, falling off of the bed- I was placed back there when Damon was catching me up- and Damon falling as well. Damon groaned as well, coming over to help me up. I ignored it, using the bed to help me up and working on taking off my blankets to get rid of my blood.

"Well...to be fair, that is what Stefan believes. I told him you fell sick with some weird Italian thing and didn't want anyone to see you and barricaded your door with magic. conveniently when he didn't believe me you had the door warded subconsciously. I think you may be coming into some new powers, there Sabrina."

I shook my head as if to get rid of a headache, "There must be another witch breaking out...that usually boosts my strength, giving me me new powers, I just wonder-" I froze _Bonnie…_

"Do you know who it could be?"

"If I did do you think I would be nearly passing out when I use rage-magic on you?" I snapped, throwing my blankets at him. "Can you go wash these as subtly as you can? I need to go shower, and um..could I maybe have some of your…You know to…?" I indicated to my wounds not saying what I 'wanted' and flushed, not sure if I should be asking this of him. He smirked, biting his wrist and holding it out for me. I looked at it, giving him a disgusted look.

"You should hurry up...unless you want me to give it to you another way," He said, giving me a wink that sent chills up my spine-and not in a good way. Grabbing his wrist I drank, taking in the thick, metallic liquid that was ebbing from his wound. It was gross, but at the same time had a really sweet taste to it. I let go, feeling adequately healed and rejuvenated, as well as disgusted with what I just did.

"Um...thanks...I, uh...I'm going to go shower now…." And I left feeling slightly embarrassed that I had such an...intimate?...moment with _Damon_.

I mean I was about to let this guy die and be put in his family's crypt for 50 years for crying out loud. Not to mention he was been feeding off of me and made me miss about a month of school. I shook my head and took the longest shower I would muster. Thank God Damon's personal Boiler that had a long heat, I couldn't use the usual bathroom because Stefan would be suspicious if he saw me go to the bathroom covered in blood around my neck and wrists. I was able to hear him talking to someone as well as Damon, who I'm guessing vamp sped to the washer and then to Stefan's room to help deal with Vicki...who was transitioning.

When I got out, I moved into Stefan's room, holding my still throbbing head. Unfortunately, the vampire blood didn't heal that, since it had to do with my witch mojo being all out of whack. Vicki was curled up in the Stefan's armchair across from the circular table where Stefan was sitting in front of her, with his forearms resting on his knees.

Damon was amused, looking on, as he sat at the desk with a newspaper in front of him. "Yea, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

Stefan ignored him, looking at Vicki, who smelled the cup in her hand and had a weird look on her face. "Ignore him, go on. Give it a try."

Damon was still flipping through the paper, "She's new: She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

Vicki got excited in her chair, "Yeah why can't I have people blood?" Damon chimed in with a 'yeah' as Stefan looked at Vicki, but you could tell it was a criticism of Damon as well.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki."

Damon smirked, looking at Vicki now, "You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory Afterwards. It's so easy."

I flushed lightly and Damon, who probably heard my heartbeat, looked over and winked at me as Vicki giggled. I glared at him as Stefan-still to preoccupied with Vicki to notice my presence- shook his head and spoke in a warning tone.

"No,no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear,is eternity."

Vicki just drank from the cup, looking to Damon as he spoke, "Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line." He spread his hand over the table, then slapped it, "I say snatch, eat, erase." at 'erase' he drew a line in the air in front of his neck.

Stefan looked to Vicki with an almost pleading look, "Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

"Okay, count deepak." Damon scoffed, putting the paper on the desk and swinging from the chair into a standing position, "I am outta here." He pulls me lightly along with him as there is a the doorbell, "Hey there, you should probably stick with me while Saint Stefan works on his newest charity case."

Shrugging I followed him down the stairs, not really wanting to be near the new vamp, but not liking the alternative either. He opened the door leaning against it with a smile, and I saw that Elena was there.

She looked uncomfortable with him, saying, "Is Stefan here?" with a slight glare towards him. When she saw me, her eyes popped out of her head, "Oh my god, Nia! You're okay!" He gaze was once again directed to Damon and she looked a little suspiciously at him.

"Yep!" Damon said, "On both accounts."

"Where is he?" She demanded, clearly not wanting to talk to him.

"And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission"." He said, with a slight smile, amused with her attitude.

Elena crossed her arms, looking at him angrily, "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" _Oh, right she knows about him, I forgot_...she looked at me, "If you know what's good for you? I would stay away from him."

Damon pretended to be hurt by that comment, while I played dumb, "And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would." I gasped for effect.

"But I'm not." She said, with a small shred of courage.

Damon's eyes flashed dangerously, "Yet."

Elena looked at him, getting annoyed, "Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." Damon said, opening the door while moving out, and grabbing my wrist, "C'mon you."

He paused waiting for the door to close and smiled to himself. "Nice acting,"

I rolled my eyes, pulling my hand away, "It wasn't acting, I just forgot that she knew is all. Now where are we going exactly?"

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to go to school, and I _know_ you don't want to be near Vicki if your heart rate when you came into the room was any indication."

"Whatever. My question stands." I scoff, looking away from him.

"We can just go for a leisurely walk and I'll try to catch you up on things."

"Why do I have the feeling I have no choice in the matter…"

Because you don't" He smiled, holding his arm out for me with a sly grin on his face.

"Well...I guess I could stand to stretch my legs…" I sigh linking my arm with his.

Whatever happened next, I have no memory of...which is really starting to be a pain in the ass...and we went into Stefan's room where Damon went to the bathroom there and I plopped into the bed, confused as to why we were here. Suddenly, soft, angsty music was playing and I had a guest on the bed. When I looked over to my left, I tensed.

"Hey Vick…"

"Hey Nia...don't take this personally or anything, but you smell really, really good."

"None taken." I said looking over to the bathroom, pleading that Damon would come out. Thankfully he did, and he looked at me worriedly as he looked for a towel then just used the bathrobe on the door.

"What are you doing?" He said, looking to Vicki while I contemplated the worried expression he wore before.

Vicki turned her head away from me and back to the ceiling, "Just contemplating the next hundred years." She watched him as he moved next to her and sat on the edge of the bed, "Why did you do it?"

Damon looked up, guilt in eyes eyes, "I was …. " He looked at me slightly defeated, "bored."

Vicki leaned up on his elbow and I sat up, "You did this to me out of boredom?" _He is telling her the truth and looks guilty about it?_

He looked at her, nodding slightly, "It's one of the pitfalls of eternity."

She sat up, looking at him and complaining, "Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

Damon looked at her and smiled slightly, "That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day." She nodded, and he indicated to the door with his head, "Let's go."

Vicki smiled, "Where?"

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be, come with Nia," Damon held his hand out for Vicki and walked out with her holding it and I followed, still confused over what just happened.

once we reached the walkway to the door, Stefan saw us. He looked annoyed, but then he looked at me and it was as if he forgot who I was and suddenly remembered. He recovered himself and looked to Vick and Damon who were walking to the door in front of me.

"What are you doing?" He followed them, looking worriedly at the three of us.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon turned to his brother, opening the door while Vicki hopped to look out the door's windows.

Stefan closed the door, "No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this."

Damon's eyes flashed at Stefan, teasing, "If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about."

Stefan looked stern and worried, "She could hurt someone."

Damon scoffed lightly, "I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on."

Stefan followed us as we walked outside, "Bad idea Damon."

Damon smiled, "She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks."

As teaches Vicki vamp speed and such and Stefan and I watched, both of us worried and cautious about Damon's intentions.

"So I'm glad you're better and everything, but why are you suddenly buddy buddy with Damon?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really, but he's been surprising me today...ya know?" Stefan gave me a confused look, his eyebrow raised. I sighed, "He...he was talking to Vicki and he seemed almost, I don't know…._remorseful_."

We both continued to watch them as Damon held his hand out towards the woods, "Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." She took a jogging start and then darted in the woods. We looked around when we heard rustling, but she was gone. "Right...my bad."

And that is how I ended up dressed up in a catsuit and back at school. Stefan told us about how Vicki's emotions were drawing her to Jeremy-making my suspicions about her true- and he was going to the haunted house the school had going on. So the plan was to find her, and try to stop her from hurting someone, even if it meant killing here. I was scared at how excited I was at this prospect, but then again, Damon did say I was in a family of Vampire Hunters.

We saw Bonnie and Caroline at the candy cauldron on the quad and they sent me there to keep them away. I shook my head as I noticed that Caroline wasn't kidding when she joked last month (though it feels like last week to me still) about getting a witch's costume for her. Caroline was dressed like one too-but it was more sexy than the traditional and almost childlike witch costume that Bonnie had on-that had a purple and black bodice top, looking gorgeous as always. When they saw me though, you would think that they just saw their favorite celebrity.

"Ohmygod Nia?! You're alive!" Caroline pulled me to her with a death grip, "And you look ``amazing!"

I laughed, "Yea, sorry guys I got some weird ass cold thing...It might have been because of the whole climate change thing…" I shook my head, knowing how silly it sounded.

Bonnie hugged me-lightly which I was grateful for- and smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay."

I smiled thanking her as Caroline spoke up again, a bitter tone in her voice, "Maybe your body crashed from the stress levels of living with _Damon_ on top of seeing Elena and Stefan being all _perfect _together."

I wanted to put comfort her by teasing her, but I ended up being at a loss for words as Tyler walked up to us with cups. Shirtless. And dressed as either a Spartan or Roman Warrior. Either way, his muscles were all out and I was full on gawking.

He paused, "Nia?" I smiled, waving slightly. "Damn...um...how are you? Matt and I have been calling and texting you like crazy.

"Uh, yea I know sorry...I've kinda been napping in a comatose like way to finally kill whatever bug I had." I said, _more like being victim to the parasite known as Damon…_

"Oh, well you look great, and I come with gifts." He winked holding up the cups, "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood Special."

I laughed as Bonnie did the same, "No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

Caroline teased her as I looked at the cups warily. "Lightweight." She and I took the glasses _I might as well live while I can, right? _"I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

Tyler smiled, looking at me "Sounds like a plan." And we clinked our glasses.

Tyler and I walked off for a bit, while I was satisfied that they weren't going anywhere and we caught up on the last month while I kept sneaking looks at his chest. Though to be fair I caught him glancing at where the catsuit accentuated things a few times, so I don't care. Well I do, but...whatever. _I don't like him, but there's nothing saying that I can't admire the view…._

Suddenly I got a text from Stefan saying that they found Vicki near my locker of all places. I turned to Tyler with a small smile.

"Sorry, Ty I gotta go...Matt just found out that I was alive and wants to talk." I lie, not wanting him to know I was hunting down his girlfriend.

He nodded and have me a brief hug before walking off somewhere. When I got to my locker, Stefan had Vicki by the arm, and pulling her down the hall. Ironically when Elena showed up, she had Matt with her. He looked at me for a fraction of a second, nodded that he was happy to see me, but then looked worriedly at the scene before him.

"What's going' on?" He said, looking at Stefan and Vicki.

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan said.

Vicki looked to Matt then Stefan a knowing gleam in her eyes,"I told you to quit bothering me."

Elena caught on and started to beg her, "No. Vicki, don't do this."

Vicki ignored her though, turning to her brother, "Matty, he won't leave me alone."

Matt glared over at Stefan, pushing him away from Vicki. "You need to back off, man."

"Matt, it's...it's okay."

Matt spoke back to Elena, but glared at Stefan, "No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?"

I watched Vicki sneak away, and tapped, Elena's shoulder, motioning that I would follow her, she nodded and then turned to Stefan after we were out of eyesight, "Stefan. She's gone."

I shot a text to Jeremy and found out he was close to the strobed up Cafeteria and headed there, just in time to see Vicki pull him behind one of the doorway pieces.

" scared the hell out of me." He said, jumping lightly and looking at her worriedly.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." She kisses him and then they disappear behind a family, making me groan.

"Perfect…" I mutter and start looking for any open doors, knowing Vicki is going to try and get Jeremy alone and away from where people will look for her. I finally found it at the door leading to the bus parking lot and moved out, sliding between the yellow vehicles when I heard Jeremy's voice. "Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far." I tensed moving towards his voice as he starts to freak out, "What? What is it?" I was a bus away, "Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?!" halfway to him, "Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!"

I whip my hand and she goes flying just as Elena comes out and sees it. Her eyes widen as Jer and Elena yell, "Vicki no!"

"Vicki, no!"

Elena hits her where she landed with a wooden plank from the dumpster. Vicki growls at her and into the bus, I run over and push her against the bus as Stefan heads over to Elena and helps her out of the trash looks towards Jeremy.

Jeremy called out for vicki, but she'd spat at me and it threw off my concentration and she disappeared.

`Stefan's voice carried as I chased after her, rage coursing through me. "Go. get inside. Go!"

I lost sight of her after I turned around one of the buses. Looking behind me, I walked slowly so as to make sure she wouldn't sneak up on me. Once I reached the end of the bus I saw her turn around to face me, the two of us suddenly at the door and in front of Elena and Jeremy. Stefan was somewhere behind and I tried to force her still somewhere. Unfortunately, I was too worried about the Gilberts to concentrate fully and she had her hand at my throat, the two of us suddenly in front of the dumpster. I kicked at her, making let me go, but only for a second where she then grabbed my arms.

"You can't have them, Vicki…" I groaned, feeling my arms break from her grip. "Don't..do something you'll regret…"

Her eyes were black and emotionless as she smiled wickedly, "Oh...but I _won't _regret this."

She sank her fangs into my neck, shaking her head back and forth as she tore at my throat. I screamed as I felt everything rip apart. Suddenly, She dropped me, speeding off as I fell into darkness, my last thought being that I finally used my powers to save someone and that I wouldn't live to know if it even saved them.

* * *

_**Well that is all for now! Let me know what you think! Reviews mean a lot, it helps me with my writing! :)**_

_~Gwen_


	11. A note

Hey everyone,

So I want to thank you all so, so much for following this

despite my terrible work at keeping it updated,

it means a lot to me to know you like it

so much!

However, I have some bittersweet news about this particular story.

Due to my rereading of this story as well as my growing writing

style, I am going to scrap this particular version of Nia's

Story in favor of a reboot that will hopefully

still do some of the things I planned on

happening.

Also, I am going to completely retry her entry into Mystic Falls by having

her premiere somewhere in season 2 or 3

(I'm leaning more towards 3)And not

season 1. So I'll

post a link for

it soon.

Thanks again for all of your support and keep an eye out for the

reimagining of Nia's Story!

~Gwen

**Update: Hey Guys, so Nia's story starts halfway through season 2**

**with the arrival of Jules, and the first chapter is up so here's the link!**

** s/10669541/1/Fated-Discontent**


End file.
